The lonely Kazekage
by Gaara's Desert Rose657
Summary: Gaara had been in love only once in his life, but that love was strong and will last a lifetime. But, what happens when she is unexpectingly thrown back into his life? The consequenses are inevitable for this reunion. GaaraXOC!
1. Invasion failed

Gaara…," the way she said my name without a hint of disgust or hatred and the way she always smiled afterwards made me feel like flying. She made me feel important and wanted. The looks she would give only to me made me fall for her even more. Whenever she got excited about something she would grab my hand without a second thought. Whenever she smiled I couldn't help but smile back. Whenever I was in trouble or felt like crying, she was always there. I wanted her to be mine forever but that was a selfish thought because soon after, I left her.

"I have to go away for awhile," I told her and watched as confusion masked her face. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. I waited.

"Where are you going?" she finally asked in her soft soprano voice. I sighed. I had to think of something to tell her.

"I have some important business to take care of," I said smoothly. I looked right into her emerald eyes and held back the urge to tell her everything. I didn't realize it would be this hard to leave her.

"Can I come too?" she asked looking down to play with her fingers. I squeezed my eyes shut and took a slow breath. When I opened them again she was staring at me. I couldn't form the words so I just shook my head. Her face fell and she looked down. I stepped closer to her and laid my hand on her head.

"I'm sorry, but I promise…I will come back for you," I told her. She lifted her head and her gaze locked with mine. I saw a sparkle of hope within the depth of her brilliant emerald eyes. I smiled a small smile just as her hand began to lift. She rested it upon my cheek.

"Why…," she whispered. "Why are your eyes still full of loneliness while mine are full of hope?"

I knew I couldn't hide my emotions from her. She could see right through me so I had to come up with an excuse fast.

"Mine are showing past emotions that were stirred up at the thought of leaving your side for any amount of time," I said. It wasn't technically a lie but it wasn't the complete truth either. She continued to stare into my eyes then, her lips formed into a slight smile. I watched as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She opened them and smiled wider.

"I'll be waiting for you…," she said, wrapping her arms around my torso. I hugged her back then pulled away. I smiled at her one last time before turning and leaving her standing there. I looked back once and saw she had her hands folded in front of her chest. Her lips were moving but I couldn't make out the words. Then, her eyes lifted and locked with mine; she unfolded her hands and gently blew my way. The wind brought me her last words.

"Crimson tears flow from lifeless eyes to mingle with the endless sands bestowing ever greater power upon the demon god…I love you, my Gaara," I watched as a single tear rolled down her cheek and fell to the sand at her feet. I looked away because that last image of her would be etched into my memory for as long as I live and already, it was too much.

I looked up at the night sky just as a shooting start made its way across. I closed my eyes. Would it be selfish of me to wish that she were here with me right now? I knew the answer but chose to ignore it and wished with all my might. I wonder where she is and how she is doing. If we were to meet again, would she remember me? Would I be able to recognize her?

"Gaara," I heard someone say. I looked up and saw Temari and Kankuro. I sighed and turned away from them.

"What do you want?" I asked in a hard emotionless voice. I felt them hesitate but it was Temari who answered.

"Sensei wants to see you right away," she said. My eyes narrowed and I turned to look at her.

"Why does he want to speak with me at this hour?" I asked. What is that old man thinking?

"I-I'm not sure, he just asked us to retrieve you," she said looking away from my killer gaze. I stood up and sighed. Temari and Kankuro moved out of my way instantly.

"Fine," was all I said before disappearing into the night.

I arrived at the old man's office soon after my departure with Temari and Kankuro. I just walked in, not even bothering to knock. He looked up, spotted me and smirked.

"Well I thought you would have put up a bigger fight when they asked you to come see me," he said laughing a deep throaty laugh. I kept my gaze on him until he shifted uncomfortably under it.

"Well anyway I need to speak with you about a mission I want you to complete," he said moving to sift through papers on his desk. He came back with a pretty thick folder in hand.

"Here look through this and start thinking of strategies; Kankuro and Temari will accompany you so be prepared," he said walking back to sit at his desk. Great, with those two tagging along it'll only slow me down. I turned and walked away to examine the missions information and just by looks of this folder and how thick it is, I'm sure it will take a little while to succeed. Oh well… with that thought banished from my mind for now, I went back to sitting on the roof and staring at the sky.

I watched the sun come up from where I was perched on the roof. The mission starts today and I'm done memorizing the prey's information. Now it should be a little easier.

I went to get Kankuro and Temari so we could head out. Already those two were at it. This was going to be a long aggravating mission.

"So Gaara have you thought of a plan?" asked Kankuro.

"Yeah,"

"Well are you going to keep it to yourself or are you going to tell us?" asked Temari impatiently. I glared back at her. She lost her composure for an instant but stood her ground. I turned back around and started walking again.

"The plan is…stay out of my way or I'll kill you as well," I said coldly. I heard as their steps at first became irregular and then slow as they fell farther behind me.

"Good enough for me," said Kankuro happily. I closed my eyes and sighed. Hopefully this will be over quickly, but I was pumped for killing. It hasn't had any good blood for a long time and it's making my own blood boil just thinking about it. I had to think about something else quickly or it will take over. I quickly shifted my mind to the mission plan; how I was going to succeed in the assassination.

There was one thing that kept bugging me about our victim. She looked and seemed awfully familiar. I kept the picture of her in my pocket so I pulled it out and examined her closely. Then it hit me, there was no mistaking it. It was her…the one from my past. Just the sight of her makes my blood boil and makes me want to kill.


	2. The girl veiled by mist

The sight of her makes me want to kill. Amika Tsubasa. The woman who tried to kill me several times but that's not the reason I hate her so much. When she found out she couldn't hurt me she went after the only other person I loved and tried to murder her. If it wasn't for her, Amika would have already been dead.

Temari started to increase her walking speed to catch up to me.

"So Gaara, the plan is Kankuro and I sit back and watch you fight alone?" she asked. I looked at her from the corner of my eye.

"Yeah,"

"Well what if you need help or something goes wrong, can we help if that happens?" she asked hopefully. I knew Temari and Kankuro cared for me but I didn't feel the same way about them. They were concerned for me but I was concerned only for myself. I loved only myself. The only other person I shared these emotions with, I left to achieve my dream; to become Kazekage.

"Well then if that were to happen you can join in but get in my way and I will kill you," I said and watched as she slowly fell into step behind me, not wanting to say another word about it.

It felt like we had been walking for hours. Finally we came across the village we needed to invade; the village hidden in the mist. She was here and I knew exactly where she was too.

"This is where we split up; I will go north, Temari you go west and Kankuro you go south. We will meet back on this bridge before the sun goes down," I told them. They nodded and disappeared in their designated directions. I started to head north; towards her house. I will make her death quick but very painful. I landed lightly on her roof, making no sound at all. I searched for an opening to get in and saw an open window. I smiled. I could feel its blood start to tingle with excitement. My own blood lust started to come out and I wanted it bad. I needed to hear her dying screams. I needed to feel her blood mingle with my sand; listening to the beautiful melody it makes as it pools beneath her lifeless corpse. I needed to feel alive and her dying breaths promised to quench my needs. I quickly made my famous sand armor and slipped silently and gracefully through the window. I landed just as soundlessly as I had prior to this. I examined my surroundings and found myself in an unoccupied bedroom. I stayed there to perform my third eye jutsu to get a better look of the surroundings outside of the bedroom. It was easy to spot her room and as soon as I found it I thought of the easiest and most effective way to complete the mission, without being discovered. I used my third eye to peer into the hallway to make sure the coast was clear. Then I slipped out and quickly made my way to her room. I walked in and shut and locked the door behind me.

"Long time no see…Gaara," said a raspy voice from within the darkness. I turned and saw her sitting upright in her bed; arms folded across her chest. I noticed a knife resting on the small bedside table beside her. I felt her violet eyes scrutinizing me.

"Are you here to kill me?" she asked smiling. She laughed and it sounded like broken bells. Something was off about her. She reached over and turned on a lamp sitting on the bedside table. That is when I truly got a look at her. My former suspicions correct. I noticed the dark bruises under her eyes signifying her lack of sleep. She was very pale and her black hair was unruly and reminded me somewhat of a rat's nest. She was incredibly boney and looked half dead.

Her broken bell laugh rang through my ears like an unwelcome stranger.

"Well I have news for you, I knew you were coming and I prepared. I remember every word you said to me the last time we met," she said grinning.

"But I bet that is a memory you don't want to remember," she said laughing again; her violet eyes wandering before landing on me again.

"Now what was it you said to me again? Ah yes _when I become kazekage I will make you regret what you did to Kana. I'll find you and kill you with my own two hands_," she laughed and took in my expression. Kana. Up until now I could never remember her name. Hearing her name made my heart tighten; a sharp pain shot through it.

"Gaara, what's wrong?" she smirked. I narrowed my eyes and its blood lust became even stronger. It's trying to take over my body. Its lust for blood was so strong that I wanted to give in so bad but one thing made me hold on. It screamed at me. My hands raised and held my head tight.

"Don't get so mad at me," I whispered. I have to get control over it again. I heard her annoying laughter from somewhere but my mind was set on trying to control it.

"I see you still have that thing sealed inside of you," she said getting up out of bed and walking towards me.

"Stay away or I'll let it kill you!" I roared. She stopped but showed no sign of fright.

"Gaara, don't do this to yourself. You can't kill me and you know it. No matter how much you try I will never die by your hand," she said walking towards me again. I backed away and lifted my hand.

"Stay away…Sand Coffin!" I yelled. The sand was instantly drawn to her; trying to kill her. It managed to constrict around one of her arms and squeeze until her blood splattered to the sand at her feet; her arm went limp. She screamed in pain and I felt my body quiver with its satisfaction. It wanted more and I wanted to give it more. Since her arm was already trapped within my sand she couldn't run away. The sand wrapped itself around her torso and she was lifted off her feet. She screeched while dangling in the air. I was just about to use my sand coffin again when I sensed some company. The door to her room flew open and an army of men filed in around us. A short bald man pointed a kunai at me. The rest copied.

"Let her go and we won't be forced to use violence because we don't want to," he said moving closer. I chuckled.

"Yeah well even if you don't want it I'll provide it," I said dropping Amika and watched as the sand tendrils lashed out. The whole room was filled with the blood curdling screams of the dying men. Their blood didn't satisfy it as much as the girls would have but it didn't complain. Her little army didn't put up much of a fight and they weren't much of an army now. It was too late though. Sometime during the blood shed of her comrades, she managed to escape. It didn't bother me as much as it bothered it. I will find her again and she will die by my hand. I quickly found my way out of that house and headed towards the bridge. The sun would be setting pretty soon and I had no patience for waiting so if Temari and Kankuro aren't there at the designated time, I'm leaving.

I waited for about 5 minutes before Temari and Kankuro appeared before me. Kankuro walked up to me.

"Did you eliminate the target Gaara?" My gaze shifted from him to the darkening woods.

"No," Temari and Kankuro gasped.

"What? Sensei will be angry and surprised that you didn't complete the mission. You could have blown our cover. You need to be more careful," said Temari, anxiety rising in her voice. I turned my gaze to her.

"Shut up. I will find and kill her," I growled. She blinked several times and then nodded.

"Right…sorry,"

We made our way back to the village. We were almost there when I sensed something. It wasn't a good something either. I stopped walking which almost made Kankuro run straight into me. I looked to my left. There was something ominous about the mist starting to rise above the sand.

"What's the matter Gaara?" asked Kankuro. He looked in the same direction as me and gasped.

"W-what is that?" he choked. Temari looked in the same direction; a confused expression began to mask her face.

"What are you guys looking at?" she asked. Both Kankuro and I looked back at her. I spoke though.

"You don't see it?" she looked again and her brow furrowed. She looked back at me.

"No…I- I don't," she said. Her face had a trace of anger at that idea. So Temari can't see it. She will be of no use if I bring her so she will have to stay here; but why can Kankuro see it? I sighed. I suppose I will have to take him since he is the only other person who can see the mist.

"Temari," I said lowering my voice. She quickly looked over at me.

"Yes Gaara?"

"You stay here because you can't see the mist. Kankuro and I will go and investigate since he can see it as well. Go inform the old man," I said before taking off running with Kankuro at my heels. I have got to stop whoever it is.

We arrived at the edge of the mist in no time at all.

"Be alert at all times," I said to Kankuro before walking into the mist. He followed closely behind me. My eyes scanned the area searching for a silhouette somewhere in the mist. I saw something move from the corner of my eye. I turned to face the person. A sand tendril snaked its way out of my gourd just as the mist cleared to reveal her face. My eyes widened and the sand tendril fell to the ground with a soft thud. She emerged from the mist. She smiled and started towards me.

"Gaara," she whispered. Why…how? Why here and now?

**Please review! Tell me how you like it. (Next update 8/13/10: Truth comes out when lies are revealed)**


	3. Truth comes out when lies are revealed

"Kana," I said. My voice sounded choked so it came out more of a whisper. She looked exactly how I had remembered her, with only a little change in her features showing how much she matured. She smiled and my breath caught in my throat. I watched at the way her eyes crinkled up when she exposed her brilliant white teeth. She stood in front of me now. No more than a foot away. The only thing keeping me from taking her in my arms was the shock that she was actually here; her features softened.

"Gaara, I have missed you terribly…why didn't you come back for me?" she asked taking a step towards me. I automatically stepped back. She stood there frozen with shock and then her face twisted with pain. I watched helplessly as her eyes became moist with fresh tears. I stood there unable to move. Her expression was killing me and there was nothing I could do to help get rid of it.

When I saw that first tear spill over a sharp pain shot through my chest that was almost unbearable. I cringed from the sudden pain. I took a step toward her and she looked up curiously. I took another step; we were so close now. Her arm raised and her hand rested on my cheek. I had no intention of stopping her nor did I want her to stop. Just the sight of her sent a wave of desire ripping through me. I wanted to touch her, wanted to hold her.

Her gaze was locked with mine as she slowly stood on her tip toes. Our lips were inches apart when her gaze shifted to her right. My eyes shifted in the same direction and noticed a shocked Kankuro. She lowered back down and turned her head towards him. Kankuro was standing there wide eyed; his mouth hung slightly open. I had forgotten that Kankuro didn't know about Kana because when I was younger I never associated with my two siblings. His eyes looked from me to Kana and then back at me.

"You must be Kankuro," she said, her voice turning into a menacing growl. He blinked several times and took a step back.

"Gaara…who is she?" he asked turning to face me. I sighed. I guess I have no choice but to tell him.

"This is Kana, she and I were friends when we were little and she is…the only other person I love," I said and watched as is all sank in. Kankuro's face went from confusion to shock and then disbelief. He raised one of his arms to the point it looked like he was trying to protect his face and took several steps back.

"Is this real or am I dreaming? Gaara…loves someone besides himself…a girl…," I could see him trying to make sense of it so I waited. Then his eyes landed on me.

"Wait…if she was from the sand village then, how is she controlling the mist?" he asked confused. I froze. What? I looked back over at her and saw her guarded expression. He has a point.

"You are not Kana," I said in a killer voice. She looked at me with her brilliant green eyes and I felt my face soften. She laid her hand on my cheek again.

"What are you saying Gaara? It's me, I'm really here," she said gently stroking my jaw. I couldn't move. Her emerald eyes seemed to go right through me every time. I heard Kankuro yell from somewhere in the mist.

"Gaara don't let her fool you, she isn't Kana! She may look like Kana, she may talk like her but she isn't her!" that snapped me back. I slapped away her hand and jumped back. When I slapped her hand pain shot through my heart as I heard her painful gasp. No she isn't Kana. I started to slowly back away trying to process what was going on.

"No Gaara, please don't leave me alone again," she said, her voice think with tears. My heart gave a painful thump at her words. My knees felt weak and I started to feel sick. She isn't Kana. I chanted those words but no matter how many times I did I couldn't help it. She looked exactly like her and every time her face twisted with pain or she let out a painful cry my heart would shock me with excruciating pain. Why would someone try to pose as her? Not many people knew about her. Then it hit me. I cursed myself for being so dense and not noticing it before. This was the work of Amika. She used a clone and made it look just like Kana.

My blood turned red hot when I pieced it together. I faced her head on and was about to use my sand to defeat her jutsu when her soft soprano voice cut through me.

"What are you doing Gaara? Are you planning on killing me? After I just got you back?" more tears spilled over and I couldn't make myself use the sand on her. Even if it was Amika…she looked like Kana and the thought of hurting Kana was way too unbearable. I don't think I can win here. She walked over and took hold of my hand.

"Please…come," she sang while pulling me deeper into the mist. I just closed my eyes. This is Amika, not Kana so don't let her fool you! Yeah easier said than done.

I felt someone yank my shoulder, hard. I blinked several times before processing what happened. I took in Kankuro's large frame standing directly in front of me. He was blocking my way so I couldn't see her.

"Gaara, that isn't Kana and you know it. Don't let her outer appearance fool you. I will remain in front of you to make sure you don't look at her. Kill her now Gaara!" he said turning to smile his goofy smile. I felt my heart soften. What was happening to me? I shook my head and got to work. The sand snaked its way out of my gourd and around Kankuro. I heard a screech as it wrapped around her body. Then Amika's voice rang out.

"Damn you! I thought this plan would have worked out perfectly. Lour Gaara deeper into my mist by my appearance and then kill him," she said squirming. She watched as I emerged from behind Kankuro. My blood raced through my veins with anger.

"How dare you pose as Kana," I said menacingly. She snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Now you are going to pay with your life," I said about to use my sand coffin. Her laughter stopped me though.

"You think you have won? Well think again...how do you think I was able to pull off looking like Kana?" she said lowering her voice. She grinned wide and her eyes narrowed to slits.

"It's because I had the real Kana," she said laughing.

"You had her?" I asked suspiciously, picking up on the way she used the past tense. She smiled wider and then laughed real loud.

"Yes…she is dead now," her words tore their way to my heart. It felt like they ripped it to shreds. I gasped and fell to my knees; acid rising in the back of my throat. It can't be…Kana, dead? The image of her lifeless body lying on the ground covered with blood; her face paled with death, lips as blue as the ocean. My body started to tremble with fury at the thought of her heart being silenced, forever. I couldn't control it and let it come out. I cried out as I felt the left side of my face morph into that of a monster. Its arm taking over mine and its tail swinging viciously through the air. An odd screech ripped through my parted lips. The monster's hand replaced the sand wrapped around her body. It squeezed and she cried out in agony.

"Tell me where her body is," I said in a terrifying demonic voice. I loosened my grip; she choked and sputtered, trying to regain her breath. She looked at me from under her bangs.

"Never, you monster," she said. I squeezed again and she screamed out in pain. She coughed and blood came flying out of her mouth. I loosened my grip again and watched as she panted trying to get her breath back again.

"Are you going to tell me now? If you refuse again I promise this will be the end of you," she glared at me but nodded.

"I hid her in a cave about 3 miles from here…on the desert mountain," she said panting heavily. I smiled evilly. I threw her as far away from Suna gates as I could and started to head for the desert mountain. Kankuro followed but didn't speak because of the incident that just happened. I didn't care one bit though, my focus was to find Kana's corpse and make sure her body is properly disposed of.

It wasn't hard to find the desert mountain considering the fact that it is huge. Finding Kana on the other hand, would be more difficult. There were several caves surrounding our area. I had no other choice but to use my third eye jutsu. Kankuro stood silently beside me. The eye went down a narrow cave and that is when I saw it. A shadow, darker then the cave itself, it had to be her; then it moved.

**I know these chapters are short but they will start to get longer when the action/drama start. Please review! I hope ya'll like it. :)**


	4. Melting the ice around his heart slowly

I saw something move from the corner of my third eye. I ran to it, hoping and praying for it to be her. I could hear Kankuro trying to keep up but I just kept running. I rounded a corner and found it; the dark shape that moved in my peripheral vision. It wasn't her. It was an animal. I sighed but it came out more as a growl. Kankuro and I started to head back out and search in the other tunnels.

"Gaara, are you even sure that she is here? What if that hag lied to you?" said Kankuro hours later. I growled and shook my head furiously.

"No she is here, I can feel her," Kankuro shook his head but said nothing and at that very moment I heard a soft cry from somewhere nearby. It was her for sure. She wasn't dead, Amika had lied to me. I frantically ran around trying to find where it had come from. Then…I found her; deep within a large dark tunnel. Kankuro lit up the room with something. My eyes were focused only on her. When the light hit her petite figure my heart made an uncomfortable squeeze. She looked awful yet still beautiful. Her hair lay around her face in soft unruly locks; she had bruises and blood on her legs and arms. Dirt matted her face and hair. How long has she been in here?

Her eyes fell upon me and I felt myself jump; waiting for the worse case scenario. She surprised me though, by smiling. Amika may have copied her appearance but she could never copy her beauty on the inside or even the outside. I felt myself almost melt into that beautiful smile. I would have smiled back if it wasn't for the current situation.

"Kana…," I breathed almost silently. It was completely silent in this place and the sudden noise made my voice reverberated off the cave walls. She heard it easily and shuddered slightly when I said her name. I walked up to her and untied the rope that bound her hands and feet together. Just wait Amika; I'll kill you for what you have done here. I picked her up bridal style and once again she shuddered. I was starting to get worried. She felt as light as a feather and she was pretty skinny. We need to get her to the hospital quickly.

"Come on Kankuro, we have to get her to a hospital immediately," I said quickly walking out of that putrid cave. When we were back out into the sandy desert I looked over at Kankuro and he nodded; we both took off running for Suna. When we got to the gates, help immediately came.

"Oh no what happened to her?" asked a nurse rushing up to me. I looked at her oddly. She ran up to me without a look of terror in her eyes. She didn't even approach me cautiously like the others would have. She laid her hand on Kana's cheek and smiled. She then looked up and her eyes locked with mine; her smile never leaving her face.

"She is going to be just fine so don't you worry Gaara," my emotionless mask faltered for an instant. She said my name without a hint of disgust or fear. What is with this woman?

"Would you like to carry her or do you want me to?" she asked smiling again. I looked up at her and examined her smooth features. Nothing masked her face but happiness and joy.

"I will," I finally said. Her smile widened and I felt her hand gently touch my left arm.

"Come on then," she said guiding me towards the hospital. It felt uncomfortable for someone other than Kana to show me kindness. She walked through the doors of the hospital and walked to the elevator. I followed her as she pressed the button to go to the third floor. She led me into a large white room.

"You can put her right here," she said pointing to a small bed. I tightened my grip on her but walked over and laid her on the thin mattress. She made a little sigh when I brought the blanket up to cover her cold body. Something inside of me twitched. I turned to the nurse only to see her hazel eyes watching me with wonder.

"What?" I asked trying to keep as much of the venom out of my voice as possible. She smiled and started to work with Kana.

"I'm sorry but I'm just happy," she said looking over at me. Her eyes softened and then went back to Kana's injured body.

"Why are you happy?" I asked. Why am I asking her this? I didn't know but I couldn't stop myself. I saw her cheek lift in a smile.

"I'm happy because you are no longer alone," she said surprising me. My emotionless mask was completely wiped off of my face and replaced with shock.

"W-what?" that was the only reply I could think of. She rested her hand on Kana's cheek and looked over at me again.

"You are no longer alone. You have her and I can see it in your eyes. I used to be a teacher and when I was I would often see you alone. It would always make me sad to see that a small child could possess that amount of loneliness and hatred within his eyes. I would always say that you had such wise eyes; that they saw more than others. I would do everything I could to help you from afar because I knew how you didn't like to get close to anyone, but when I saw you walking up to the gates holding this girl tightly I knew I could stop worrying about you. You may not have known it but I saw the worry deep within those beautiful eyes of yours. So I want you to take good care of her because I know she loves you. She was meant to be the sun that lightens your dark world," the nurse got up and walked over to a cabinet to grab something.

My eyes were gazing far beyond this hospital room. So all my life I thought I was hated by everyone but Kana and now I found out this woman has never hated me but wanted to help me. My head started to hurt and I couldn't think straight. I was confused. I felt a hand lay on my shoulder. I looked up and met her hazel eyes. She then walked over to Kana and put some bandages around her wrists and forearms.

"She will have to stay over night at the very least. We may have to keep her a little while longer to make sure nothing serious is wrong with her. She is also very dehydrated and it looks like she hasn't eaten for awhile. Whatever the poor thing went through wasn't good at all," she said walking back to her bed. I was starting to get angry at the information the nurse told me. She had been starved? I had such a strong urge to find Amika and rip her apart but the fact that Kana was hurt was the only thing stopping me. My hands clenched into fists at my sides as I tried to control my temper.

"Ok I will be back later to check on her," I said and walked out of the room. I went straight home. I found Kankuro and Temari waiting for me. Great I knew what I was going to get from Temari. I walked up the steps to my house and instead of the questions I thought I was going to get I felt someone's arms enfold around me. My eyes widened with surprise. I saw Temari's sandy blond hair. I tried to push her away but she didn't move.

"Don't try to push me away Gaara," she said tightening her hold on me. I used my sand to pry and throw her off of me. She hit the side of the house and fell to the ground. She didn't move. Kankuro gasped and started to get up but was stopped when she stood herself. She looked me dead in the eye and I noticed tears welling up. I couldn't move because I was so shocked. I have never seen her cry before.

"I was so worried about you and Kankuro and when I tried to show you how much I care you push me away. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when we were kids. I regret everything I didn't help you with but I never hated you! You are my little brother and always will be. When I found out someone else was there to take my place I had mixed feelings. I was so happy that you were never truly alone but then I was also angry and jealous because it was not me. To know you care for someone else makes me so happy. She never cared what others thought of her, she stood by your side. I was always scared of what father would have done to me if I helped you with anything but I don't care anymore. I want to be the big sister you never had! Please Gaara, let me try!" she had tears streaming down her face. I could feel shock plastered on my face. Kankuro looked just as shocked. Temari never liked showing her emotions in front of others. Seeing her like this was probably the first time for both of us. She turned and ran in the opposite direction. Kankuro sighed and went after her. I just walked into my house and the scene before kept playing in my head. Why did that little outburst make me feel so guilty? Why did it affect me to see her cry; why do I care if she cries? Did Kana's influence and sudden appearance soften my heart just enough to care for my siblings; even if it just a little? I didn't want to think about that right now. I went to my library and stayed there for awhile; thinking.

After a few hours I finally made my way back to the hospital. For some odd reason I felt uneasy whenever I thought of the incident with Temari. I didn't know what was happening to me but I tried to ignore it when I entered the hospital.

"I'm here to see Kana," I said to the lady sitting behind the front desk. She looked up and nodded frantically. I turned my attention away from her and waited for the nurse to come and get me.

"Oh Gaara, this way," said the nurse from before. I followed her to the elevator and up to the third floor. When we entered Kana's room the nurse from before gasped and dropped her clipboard. One of her hands flew up to cover her mouth. My eyes widened and I scanned the room. It was empty; Kana was nowhere to be found.

**It took awhile to publish chapter four, sorry. I had a little bit of writers block. PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me what you think!**


	5. You're finally with me again

**Warning: There is a lemon but not a full lemon...**

The room was completely empty; I started to panic. Where could she be? Did someone come and take her or did she leave of her own free will? I had to find her soon. I just got her back and I wasn't going to lose her again.

"Oh no Gaara I'm terribly sorry," said the nurse. I turned to see her horror struck expression. She turned to look at me.

"I have a feeling that she left to find you," she said leaving to look in the closet and bathroom. My eyes widened.

"What? Why would you think that?" I asked. She looked a little guilty.

"Well she woke up about thirty minutes before you arrived and she kept calling your name then…," she hesitated.

"Then what?" I asked threw clenched teeth. She sighed.

"Then she would say 'Gaara don't leave me…again," she looked away and I felt my knees buckle. I had to hold on to the door frame to keep myself up. She was out there alone, looking for me. This is my entire fault. I had to go look for her. I turned my back on the nurse.

"I'm going to find her," I said before running out of there. She couldn't have gotten very far. When I reached the streets of Suna I didn't stop to take a breath. I just kept running and calling her. I checked by the gates but she wasn't there. I checked by the academy but she wasn't their either. I searched down every street but she was no where to be found. I sighed. Where could she be? The guys guarding the gate wouldn't just let her leave without a good excuse so she had to be somewhere in Suna. I will need help.

I hurried home to see if Kankuro and Temari where there. My heart gave a little squeeze at the thought of Temari. I guess I had to apologize to her but first I would find Kana. When I got home Kankuro was sitting on the porch drinking something that didn't look appetizing. I walked quickly up the stairs.

"Kankuro where is Temari?" I asked as soon as he looked up.

"Oh Gaara, she went shopping with that girl you saved," he said taking another sip of his drink. My feet felt heavy and I could feel shock plastered on my face. I sighed internally at the fact she was safe and well.

"She is with Kana?" the question slipped out of my mouth before I could stop it. Kankuro nodded.

"Yeah Temari found her wondering around calling your name so she went over to introduce herself. She was going to wait until you got back but Kana wanted new clothes so Temari took her to get some," he said as I sat down in a chair. I can rest while waiting for them to come home. I closed my eyes and just sat there thinking. I don't know how long I was sitting like that but it had to have been awhile.

"Gaara they're back," I heard Kankuro's voice whisper. My eyes shot open and I searched for her. There she was walking next to Temari and smiling that beautiful smile. I couldn't speak. She was wearing a blue dress with black lace around the hems. A large black silk ribbon went around her waist and was tied into a bow behind her. Her soft brown hair flowed freely around her goddess face. She froze when her emerald eyes landed on me. I saw her face start to flush. Was she getting sick? I hope not. Then she smiled real big and started running towards me.

Gaara!" she sang. She went up on her tip toes so she could wrap her arms around my neck. I wrapped my arms almost instinctively around her waist and held her tight.

"I've missed you so much. I have been looking for you for so long," she said softly. I stiffened. She noticed and pulled away.

"What's wrong Gaara?" she said moving closer. Kankuro and Temari also started to move towards me.

"What do you mean you have searching for me for so long?" I asked shocked and confused. She lowered her gaze looking a little guilty and embarrassed. She started to play with her fingers.

"Well I…after you left me I…decided to pursue you," she said trying to find the right words. I could see she was struggling. She has been looking for me this entire time?

"What…why?" I asked shocked and a little angry. She picked up on both and her cheeks turned red again.

"Well I-I liked you so much and…I didn't want you to go so after awhile I decided t-to follow you," she said looking up. I could feel so many emotions playing out on my face. Anger was the main one.

"You could have gotten hurt," I growled grabbing her shoulders. She grabbed a hold of my arms and squeezed.

"But I wanted to see you again. I can't live without you Gaara," she said and I tightened my grip on her. She winced.

"Don't ever say you can't live without me…because you can," I said lowering my head so she couldn't see my eyes. She began to shake her head furiously. She started to say something but was cut off by Temari.

"Kana that was a very dangerous thing you did. Gaara did what he did to protect you. If you had gotten hurt trying to pursue him he probably wouldn't have been able to forgive himself," she said walking to stand next to her. Without looking up I called out to Temari.

"Thank you and…I'm sorry," I said. I heard her almost silent gasp.

"It's okay," she said. I could hear the smile that was on her face right now. I looked up into Kana's eyes. Tears welled up in hers.

"I'm sorry for causing you trouble but…I'm not leaving you," she said firmly. I smiled and brought her into another hug. She hugged me back.

"I forgive you and I wouldn't have it any other way," I said. I heard her soft laugh and she tightened her grip on me. Kankuro cleared his throat.

"This is a very touching scene but can we continue after we eat I'm starving," he said causing Kana and Temari to laugh. I smiled a little and looked down at Kana. She was studying my face. She lifted her hand and placed it on my cheek.

"You are more beautiful than I last remembered…my Gaara," she said before grabbing my hand and leading me into the house. For some odd reason my cheeks felt hot but I decided to ignore it.

It felt weird sitting together with a bunch of people at the table. I have never done this sort of thing before so to me it was a little awkward. I watched as Kankuro and Temari argued about something while Kana laughed at them. Temari would say something to Kana and make her laugh. They would throw food in Kankuro's face making everyone laugh. I have never felt these warm feelings before. I even experienced what laughing was. It was all so new to me that it scared me a little to be like this. I looked over and noticed Kana staring at me. When our eyes met she smiled and grabbed a hold of my hand and didn't let go. She twined our fingers together; then she went back to laughing with Kankuro and Temari. I don't know how long we were sitting there talking but it had to have been awhile because Temari and Kana were complaining about their feet falling asleep. Temari yawned and smiled sleepily at us.

"I'm tired guys, I'm going to go to bed, oh and by the way Gaara, we are going to stay over," she said flashing her straight white teeth at me. I just nodded. Kana got up then; pulling me with her.

"I'm pretty tired too," she said walking after Temari while dragging me behind. Temari got settled into her room. I walked Kana to the one she will be sleeping in for the night.

"You will be sleeping in here, goodnight Kana," I said before turning to walk away but I felt something tug very hard on me. I turned around and Kana was holding onto the back of my shirt tightly. She looked up and it look like tears were forming.

"No please don't leave me just yet, stay with me until I fall asleep…please," she said grabbing my left hand in both of hers; pulling me into the dark room with her. She closed the door behind her and led me towards the bed. She let go of my hand so she could cover herself up. I sat next to her and watched. When she was situated she reached her hand back out. I gave her my hand and once again she twined our fingers together.

"I still can't believe you're actually here Gaara," she said keeping her eyes locked on my face. I looked down at her confused.

"Why?"

"Well because I always have dreams about you that feel so real and then when I think I have finally found you…you would disappear and I would wake up," she said closing her eyes as if she were remembering something that was hard to think about. I just sit there motionless; not making a single sound. Her next words made my heart hurt.

"I'm not even sure if you are really here now…all day I have been waiting for the moment when you disappear and I wake up somewhere…alone again,"

The pain my heart was in right now was almost unbearable. I had actually put her through this much pain. I thought I was protecting her but I was really hurting her even more. I was looking down; my bangs covering my eyes. I pulled her up and into my arms.

"I'm really here…I will never leave you alone ever again…I'm sorry for all the pain I have caused you to feel," I said holding her tightly in my arms. I heard a little cry escape from her lips and she grabbed my shirt again and held on real tight.

Her grip then loosened and she moved back so she could look into my eyes. She then moved closer and closer to me. Our faces were inches apart. She was trembling so I held her tighter.

"If this is a dream, please don't let me wake up yet…please hold me tighter Gaara," she whispered softly before her lips crashed down on mine. I was frozen in shock for a few moments. I was starting to get a weird tingly feeling in the lower area of my body. I started to feel anxious for some odd reason. What was happening to me? I have never felt these feelings before. Without thinking, like it was instinct, my body reacted on its own. My arms tightened around her waist and I kissed her back. I pulled her all the way on my lap; her legs on either side of my body. I started to feel more anxious and the tingly feeling grew stronger. One of my hands slid up the back of her shirt. I shifted so I could lay her gently on the bed; never breaking the kiss. I was on top of her. She was pulling me closer trying to take my shirt off. She threw it on the floor and wrapped her arms around my neck again pulling me even closer. I was just starting to take off her shirt when I realized I was beginning to lose control of my body. What is happening to me? The lower part of my body felt very weird and something was beginning to get hard down there. I got her shirt halfway off before I stopped. I had to stop now or else something bad might happen. These feelings were so new to me. I pulled her shirt back down and sat up; turning away from her. I felt her arms slide around my neck from behind me.

"What's wrong Gaara?" she whispered seductively in my ear. She wasn't acting like the normal Kana. The Kana now is making me feel very anxious and making my body react in strange ways.

"What is happening to me?" I asked no one in particular. I heard her soft laugh.

"Do you feel strange down here," she said brushing her hand lightly over my lower area. I felt something jolt threw me and I automatically tensed up. I heard her laugh again.

"Well it's only natural Gaara…you're turned on," she said moving to sit on my lap. She looked up at me and smiled. I looked at her confused. Turned on? Her hand lifted and rested on my cheek.

"Just give in to your instincts…I'm a girl, you're a boy, it's the most natural thing in the world," she said wrapping her arms around my neck; bringing my lips back to hers. I kissed her back again but then pulled away again. She looked confused.

"Kana I'm sorry but if you keep this up I-I won't be able to control myself," I said trying to gently push her back on the bed but she held on tighter.

"I want this…if it's with Gaara it's okay," she said trying to pull me closer. I pried her arms off and gently but forcefully put her back on the bed.

"Kana I'm beginning to think you're under the impression that this is a dream but…it's not," I said before she could get her feelings hurt. She just sat there and thought for a minute before answering.

"Okay, maybe another night then," she said smiling and laying her head gently on the pillow. I started to feel anxious again at her words. I tried to block them from my memory. I pulled the covers up around her.

"So you never did tell me the reason why you left me," she said suddenly. I stiffened. Of all the things to say she mentions that? I sighed. I turned to her and smiled a real smile.

"And I still won't…you're just going to have to wait and see," I laughed when she gave me her pouty face. She laughed too.

We talked for a little while longer until she yawned and I told her to get some rest.

"You will stay here until I fall asleep?" she asked and I nodded. She smiled satisfied.

"Gaara I…love y-you…and…," she didn't finish her sentence because sleep had taken over. I sat there watching the rise and fall of her chest; the way she tossed and turned. She mumbles random things in her sleep; i watched until she mumbled something that struck my heart. I had to leave then. She was dreaming about me but I didn't know some were like that. I sighed and took one last look at her before leaving the room. I'll never let her go.

**Chapter five everyone! REVIEW REVIEW please!  
Gaara is finally reunited with Kana...what will happen next?**


	6. Getting a team

**A lot of people have read my story so far! YAY! thanks! so i decided to write from Kana's point of view.**

_**Kana's POV**_

I woke up to the sound of people arguing. I had another dream about Gaara last night but this one seemed more real than the rest. It was more vivid, more alive. I had been so bold in my dream. I was trying to seduce him. It worked at first but then he started saying that if I continue he wouldn't be able to control himself. That only made me want him more though but I gave in to him and did what he said.

I sat up and looked around; I was in a small white bedroom. Then my surroundings really processed in my mind. I looked around frantically. This room seemed awfully familiar. I shot up and ran out the door. Where the heck was I? I ran into the living room and saw two people arguing about something. They looked up and smiled at me.

"Hey Kana," they greeted in unison before going back to their fight; Temari and Kankuro? I felt my face get hot and I could only imagine the bright shade of red it was. Then that would mean that last night really happened. Oh no, so I really did that to Gaara. I can't believe how bold I was. How am I going to face him now without acting strange?

"…Kana…," Temari said waving her hand in front of my face.

"Huh...wha…, I said shaking my head and focusing on her. She laughed and put her arm around my shoulder.

"You were day dreaming," she said smiling. I shook my head.

"No I wasn't," I said but she only laughed.

"Oh yeah you have to meet with the Kazekage to be put in a squad, you will be staying here for awhile right?" she asked and I nodded.

"Good," was all she said before pulling me to her room so she could help me with my outfit. She chose a pretty red dress that went down to my knees. It felt like silk but it was fake silk. It had intricate white swirls that emerged from the bottom of the dress and wound their way up to stop near my waist. Overall it was a pretty dress but I didn't think it worked for me.

"Do I really look okay?" I asked Temari unsure of this beautiful dress on me. She nodded.

"Yeah it fits you perfectly…you look beautiful!" she squealed; I gave her an unsure look. She sighed and began dragging me out of the room. She pulled me into the living room where Kankuro was sitting.

"Tell Kana she looks great in this dress," she said to Kankuro. He turn and was about to say something but he stopped when he saw me. His eyes widened and his mouth was hanging open; his cheeks were painted a light pink. I blushed at his reaction.

"You l-look…b-b-beautiful," he said blushing harder and turning away. I blushed even more. I couldn't possibly look that good in this dress. Temari laughed and pulled me towards the door. I heard her mumbled "smooth Kankuro." She then turned her attention back to me.

"We have to get you there as soon as possible," she said pushing me out the door. I walked down the stairs and was about to walk towards the Kazekage office when Temari pulled me back.

"It would be easier if we use this," she said pointing to her fan. I gave her a confused look. How could a fan possibly make it faster to get there? She shook her head and pulled me onto the fan. It started to move and literally fly towards the Kazekage office. I was so amazed.

"Wow…," I said, looking down at all the people in the streets and all the shopping areas. I felt as light as a feather.

We arrived there soon after. Temari walked in with me. I had asked her before we got here if she could stay with me and she agreed. Temari knocked on the door and then entered without waiting for a response.

"She is here father," she said pulling me in with her. Father? The Kazekage is Temari's father? Well I'm just learning more and more about these people aren't I. A man around 40 years old looked up from a pile of work on his desk and smiled.

"Hello Temari and Kana, it's nice to meet you," he said walking over and shaking my hand. I smiled.

"It's nice to meet you too Lord Kazekage,"

He turned his back on us to walk over to his desk. I watched as he sifted through the enormous pile of papers. He pulled out several papers only to put them back. Eventually he found the one he was looking for. He walked back to stand in front of me.

"You will be put in a squad since every ninja has to have one," he said and I nodded. He looked over the paper for a few moments.

"It looks like your new team mates are Daichi Fujimura and Kaito Shirota," he said smiling at me again.

"I will call for them right away," he said before going back to his desk and making a call. I looked over at Temari and she smiled at me.

"They are both boys," I whined and she just laughed.

"I'm sure you can take care of yourself," she said hugging me with one arm. I hugged her back; but that isn't the reason I why I don't like the idea. Guys were stupid. They were so competitive and if a girl beats them at something they would sulk all day until they succeed at doing it better. Boys also annoyed me a lot more than girls. The Kazekage hung up the phone and called out to me.

"They will be here shortly so you two can leave and wait for them outside," he said before sitting down and to resume doing his paperwork. We both nodded and went to exit.

"It was nice meeting you Kana," he said without looking up from his papers.

"You too Lord Kazekage," I said before Temari closed the door behind her. We walked down several hallways to get to the front door of the Kazekage tower.

"Why isn't the Kazekage going to be with us when we meet them?" I asked Temari while we sat outside and waited for them.

"He is very busy and he doesn't have the time," she said looking far in the distance. Then she looked over at me and smiled.

"But don't worry I know how these things work so I will be here as a replacement him," she said laughing, obviously liking that idea. I laughed with her. I was just about to say something when I heard footsteps approaching us. I looked up and saw two boys walking towards us. The one on the right caught my attention first because he was so big! I could tell he had some muscles. He had light brown hair that spiked up in the back. His bangs slightly fell over his eyes. He had blue almost grey eyes. They were so pretty. The one on the left was smaller but he was tall just like the other one; he had muscles too but they weren't as big. He had pretty silver gray hair that fell around his face like a halo. He had the bluest eyes ever. They were a brilliant crystal blue and I could feel myself getting lost in them. I had to look away. I saw Temari stand up from the corner of my eye. She stood in front of me and greeted them.

"Hello boys my name is Temari," she said smiling. I saw the big one start to smirk. He slid his large arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him.

"So are you going to be our new team mate girl?" he asked in a deep husky voice. Temari maneuvered her way out from under his arm.

"Fortunately not," she said walking back towards me. She grabbed my hand and pulled me so I was in full view of them. They eyed me in a way that made me feel uncomfortable.

"She is your new member," she said pushing me forward a little.

"Hi I'm Kana Ikaruga," I said shyly. They stared at me wide eyed. I shifted uncomfortably under their stares. The boy with the silverish gray hair spoke first.

"I-I'm Kaito Shirota," he said. He then gestured to the big doofy one next to him.

"This muscle head freak is Daichi Fujimura," he said cracking a smile. I watched as Daichi's hands balled into fists. He then turned on Kaito.

"What the hell did you call me?" he asked threw clenched teeth. Kaito smirked.

"You heard me," he said simply. Daichi looked like he was about to hit Kaito before Temari stepped in.

"Hey morons, you are here for a reason so shut up and listen!" she yelled causing them to look at her shocked. Even I was shocked but they obeyed.

"She will be a part of your team starting today so treat her well," she said smiling at me. I heard Daichi snort. He walked closer to me and gentler than I would have thought grabbed my arm and examined me. Okay…weird.

"She is so small, is she even strong?" he asked still examining me. I glared at him and yanked my arm away. I hate being underestimated.

"Hey precious, do you think you can handle big boy missions without getting hurt too much?" he asked teasing me. I ground my teeth together. Calm down, he is not worth it. Don't get all worked up because this over confident fool thinks you are too weak to take care of yourself.

"Hey Kai I think she will just slow us down, what do you think?" he asked Kaito but he didn't respond. He just stood there with his arms crossed and his eyes closed. It looked like he was irritated or something. What is wrong with these guys? Just because I'm a girl and a smaller one at that doesn't mean I can't fight. I don't need anyone to protect me. I can take care of myself! I clenched my fist. He was bent down so I got right up in his face.

"Listen here you pig-headed fool, I don't need anyone to protect me got it? Oh and your last comment should be the other way around. _You_ will slow _me_ down. There is a reason why I have never shown anyone what I can do. It is way too dangerous and if anyone knew about it you have no idea how many people would try to come and kill me," I said menacingly. I was inches away from his shocked face. He blinked several times. Then he backed down. I saw Temari and Kaito also staring at me surprised. Now they have seen me when someone pushes me to my limit. I hate when people think just because I'm a small girl that I'm useless. Daichi turned to Kaito.

"I'm beginning to like her," he said looking me up and down. I scoffed and grabbed Temari's hand.

"Let's go," I said dragging her away from them. I heard them call out to me. I stopped several feet away and turned back to them.

"We have to meet at the big arena, our team plus another one is going to Konoha tomorrow," yelled Kaito. I waved in an agreement before turning and leaving again.

When we got home Temari starting asking questions. The main one she wanted to know was what I was capable of.

"So what did you mean when you said it was dangerous and if people found out they would come and kill you?" she asked for the third time in five minutes. I sighed. I was going to have to tell them sooner or later but right now I prefer later.

"I'm a little tired right now so maybe I can tell you when I wake up or maybe some other time…or you can see for yourself some day," I said listing better times than right now. She made a pouty face but didn't complain.

"Fine but it will have to be sometime soon because I am very anxious and excited to hear or see what you're capable of," she said laughing. I sighed, got up and went to take a nap. I really didn't want them know that kind of information just yet. If they found out they might not want to come anywhere near me. They might abandon me. My kekkei genkei is a very powerful and dangerous ability to have. Only a few people from my clan can actually activate it but mine is the most powerful. Even my own clan was scared of me. I'm scared to activate it because I don't know how powerful it will be and how much damage it will cause. Also, I can't guarantee the safety of the people around me.

I lay in bed thinking about how I would tell them and if I would tell them the entire truth. I didn't want to lie to anyone but I just might have to. I closed my eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

_I sat in the corner trembling; listening to the cries of my people coming from outside. What was happening to them? Where are mommy and daddy? I can't see anything! What's happening? Just then the door to my room swung open and mommy ran in. She covered me with her body and cried. Why was mommy crying?_

_"Mommy why are you crying?" I asked hugging her. She held me close and whispered softly in my ear._

_"Nothing baby, it's going to be okay,"_

_"Where is daddy?" I asked searching for him. Mommy only held me tighter._

_"He will be back soon," she said. I knew she was lying. Mommy's voice was off and she didn't look like mommy. I got free from mommy's grasp and ran towards the door._

_"NO KANA!" mommy screamed but I kept running. I had to find daddy. I reached the door and yanked it open. A cry escaped from my lips at the sight in front of me. I ran out into the street._

_"Daddy!" I called but there was no answer. I started running and calling daddy's name but he never answered. Then I heard a scream come from the direction I came from. I man with long black hair had my mommy by the hair; her arms were pinned behind her back. Her tear stained face twisted with rage._

_"Let me go," she said trying to break free of his hold but he only yanked her back. Mommy no! She needed my help but what can I do? I was beginning to get filled with a feeling so strong I had to let it out. I could feel something changing but I didn't know what._

_"No Kana, don't give in!" mommy screamed. Don't give in to what? Mommy wasn't making any sense. I felt something in my hand so I looked. It was blue and it whispered to me. I did what it told me. I ran towards him reaching my hand out to press it against his chest. The moment my hand touched him he cried out in agony. Dark and light blue tendrils snaked out from my hand. I watched as they constricted around his body. I was scared. Where was mommy? I looked and saw her horrorstruck expression. Mommy looked scared of me. No mommy, don't be scared. The man dropped to his knees. He was trembling from exhaustion._

_"What the hell did you do to me you little brat?" he said trying to stand up and grab me. He fell down again. The blue was still resting in my hand. Just then the tendrils started lashing out freely. The clan was no longer screaming and running from him. They were running from me.. I screamed and the tendrils stopped. I looked at my mommy one last time before running in the opposite direction of my people. I'm sorry mommy. I love you._

**Review review! Tell me if you liked Kana's POV! Should I write more from her perspective?**


	7. Suna Spies

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but i do own Kana.**

**

* * *

**

**_I would have updated this chapter sooner but i didn't have the time because of school. I will still post up new chapters but it will probably at least one a week and it will either be on a friday, saturday or sunday. Thank you all for reading my story! I feel the lovee 3! So please enjoy my little surprises i like to put in here for you guys. I know you will be surprised at the action that happens in this chapter. So thanks again to all of you!_**

* * *

Kana's POV

I woke up the next morning feeling a little sick. I looked at the clock and it read six forty-five in the morning. It is very unusual for me to wake up so early. I sighed and got up. Since I won't be able to get back to sleep I might as well get dressed and make breakfast for everyone.

I got dressed in khaki shorts that had many pockets and ended just above my knees. I wore a dark blue tee shirt that had some sort of symbol on the back. I got it when I went shopping with Temari. I put my hair up in a pony tail but left my bangs on each side of my head. When I was finished I quickly made my way to the kitchen. I found all the stuff I needed and got to work.

I made pancakes and waffles. I hope everyone likes them. I was just finishing off the last of the pancake batter when Kankuro came wondering in rubbing his eyes. He yawned real big and then looked at me.

"What smells so good?" he asked sitting down at the table.

"Pancakes and waffles," I said bringing him his plate. I smiled when we started to dig in. Man we was hungry. I turned my back and flipped the last pancake.

"So where is Temari?" I asked, not turning around.

"Still sleeping," he said with a mouth full of food. I laughed. I imagined her to be one of those people who sleep late. I checked the pancake to see if it was done and it was. I put it on the plate with the rest and put the pan in the sink. I heard Kankuro get up so I quickly hurried over to take his plate.

"Here let me take that," I said grabbing it from him. He smiled and willingly gave it to me. I put it in the sink as well.

"W-where is Gaara?" I asked lowering my voice. I really wanted to know because I didn't see him all day yesterday and he was absent this morning as well. I began washing the pan used for the pancakes when two hands shot out from behind me; landing on either side of my body. Something big pressed into my back, pinning me to the sink. Then I heard Kankuro's husky whisper in my ear.

"He's not here," he said pressing his body into mine even more. I was frozen in shock. What the heck was going on? Is this really Kankuro? I felt his lips trace down my neck and stopped at my shoulders. I started to tremble; I was so scared. I tried to move but couldn't. He spun me around then pressed harder into me. He pressed his lower area into mine. I let out a little frightened cry but he must have misinterpreted it. He wrapped his arms around me and started to kiss down my neck, stopping at the hollow base of my throat. I felt his hand start to slide up my shirt. I gasped and tried to push him away. This time he got what I was trying to do but he held me tighter.

"No, stop…hel…," I tried to scream for help but his hand covered my mouth. I struggled under his grip but he was too strong. I squeezed my eyes shut and prayed. Someone please come and save me! Just then Kankuro suddenly let go of me and I fell to the floor with a thud. It hurt but at least I wasn't still being violated. I was still trembling as I tried to stand up. I noticed he back several feet away from me just as Temari came walking in.

"Man I'm starving," she said while yawning. I tried to get my nerves under control so I could smile at her. I could feel the death glares coming from Kankuro that said _if you tell anyone about what just happened something worse might happen to you_.

"Well I hope you like pancakes and waffles," I said handing her a plate. I could almost see her mouth start to water. I had to crack a smile at this. Temari grinned at me before taking a big bite.

"It's delicious thanks Kana," she said scarfing it down. I laughed.

"Thanks and you're welcome," I said walking over to the sink to finish the dishes. I still felt shaken up but I had to forget about that little scene. Temari brought her plate over to me when she was done and I washed it.

"Do you know where Gaara it?" I asked her. She tilted her head, thinking.

"No actually I haven't seen him for awhile," she said sounding a little worried. If she was worried than I guess it can't be good.

"Oh and we have to go to Konoha today," she added giggling. I stiffen.

"We?" I asked picking up on the key word. She looked at me confused.

"Yeah, we are going to be coming with you, Gaara, Kankuro and I," she said. My body reacting to the first two names she named; but they were totally different reactions. I forced a smile on my face.

"Really that's amazing!" I said cheerfully. Oh no this is a total disaster. What if Gaara finds out? That would not be good. I went with Temari to help get her ready then we all headed out.

"I wonder if Gaara is already at the arena waiting for us," Temari said in wonder. It never crossed my mind that that could have been a possibility. I felt a little better knowing that he might be already there. I wonder what this mission is about. When we got to the arena I instantly started to search for him. He wasn't outside, hopefully he was inside. I hurried in there, basically dragging Temari with me. I couldn't find him in there either. I sighed defeated.

"Hey look there he is!" said Temari pointing. I looked and sure enough there was that beautiful red hair of his, sticking out. I sighed, relieved. I ran towards him.

"Gaara!" I yelled hugging him tightly. He didn't hug me back right away. I smiled up at him and saw his small smile in return.

"So what's the mission Gaara?" asked Kankuro walking up to us. I quickly averted my eyes to stare back at Gaara. His eyes were watching me so I made it look like I was observing him.

"We have to spy on Konoha," he said simply. That caught my attention.

"Why?" I asked but he just shrugged. I wonder why we have to spy on Konoha. I was just about to grab Gaara's hand when I heard my name being called. I turned to see Daichi and Kaito walking towards me…wonderful. Daichi slid his arm around my shoulders and ginned at me.

"So how are you today girl?" he asked. I maneuvered out from under his large arm and stepped away.

"Fine," I looked back at Kaito who shyly waved at me. I smiled. I liked Kaito way more and he was cute!

"Hi Kaito," I said happily. He blushed slightly and mumbled hi Kana. My gaze just happened to land on Gaara and I felt fear rip through me; and it wasn't fear for myself. He was glaring at Daichi and let me tell you, if looks could kill he would have already dropped dead. I quickly ran over to Gaara.

"Hey I have to go with my team so I will see you when we all go to Konoha," I said. His gaze slowly turned to me; his eyes never softening. I tried to stay calm and not get all worked up. He was only jealous right? He didn't suddenly begin to hate me…right? I hope not. I gave him a hug telling him that I can't wait to spend time with him. He hugged me back eventually. I then felt something tug me away from him and it pissed me off. I jerked my arm out of the persons grasp. I looked and saw Daichi glaring at Gaara, which he happily returned. I glared at Daichi for a moment before I hugged him once again; turning to follow the annoying pig-headed fool.

Those two morons were still glaring at each other. Goodness if I didn't know any better I'd saw they fell in love at first sight and now can't take their eyes off each other. Gaara's glare suddenly shifted to me as if he heard my thought. I quickly looked away and tried to focus on what the short chubby guy was saying.

"So your guys' mission is to spy on Konoha and see how well the ninja there are and how good their defense is," he said pacing. I really hate when people pace because it annoyed me to have to follow them with my eyes.

"Also we want you to keep a close watch on a boy named Sasuke Uchiha and a boy named Naruto Uzumaki," he added; this time he stopped. He stared directly at us and went into detailed descriptions of each person. Okay this Sasuke Uchiha sounded pretty cute and Naruto Uzumaki sounded dumb but hyper.

"But be careful about the blonde boy, Naruto," he said catching everyone's attention.

"He has the 9-tails sealed inside of him," I almost gasped. A demon is sealed inside of that boy? He is just like…Gaara. I thought looking over at Gaara. That poor boy must have had an awful childhood. Dumb people are scared of children with demons because they think they are going to suddenly go crazy and kill but that's not the case at all. Those freaking retarded people that judge others for their appearance or their background are way lower than scum. They make the lowest scum look like gold. I was beginning to feel bad for Naruto Uzumaki. Now since I know this information I can't ever think about hurting him because I would suddenly see Gaara in him and the thought of hurting Gaara is almost unbearable. I looked down ashamed. I knew I wouldn't be able to complete this mission. I know at some point, if given the chance, I would have the incredible urge to help him.

I was no longer listening to the old man. I was staring at the ground thinking about how I'm going to make it look convincing when the mission goes into play. I have to make it look like I'm all about the mission. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't even realize that someone was approaching me.

"Kana," said a soft but rough voice. I jumped. I looked up and met Gaara's worried sea foam green eyes. I have always loved his eyes. I could stare at them forever if given the chance. They were so beautiful; the prettiest green I have ever seen. I shook my head and yelled at myself mentally. What those green eyes could do to me wasn't even funny. It was the same when we were kids. He could make me do or say anything just by the lock of our eyes.

"Hi Gaara," I said smiling at him. His expression was emotionless and looked as if it could see through my mask.

"We are about to leave," he said scrutinizing my face. I smiled once again making all traces of whatever was there before disappear. I grabbed his hand and we started to walk away. I felt something slide into my other hand but before I could investigate Gaara yanked me towards him more. That is when I saw Daichi standing there with an emotionless mask.

"What the hell do you think your doing?' I asked outraged that he would do something that bold. He glared at Gaara and then turned to me.

"Well your holding his hand aren't you, so I can hold yours," he said giving me a cocky smirk. I narrowed my eyes at him. He was beginning to really piss me off. If he keeps pulling stunts like this his journey on Earth would soon come to and end, if you know what I mean.

"Well I'm allowed to hold his hand but you're not allowed to hold mine," I said plainly walking again; still grasping Gaara's hand tightly. I could hear a deep rumble come from Daichi's chest.

"And why the hell is that?' he asked growing more angry by the second. I sighed and turned to him. I stood directly in front of Gaara so neither of then could see each other.

"Because he is mine," I said closing my eyes and feeling the heat rush to my cheeks. Why the hell did I just say that out loud! I scolded myself mentally. I opened my eyes to see many eyes staring at me. I looked back at Gaara and his emotionless façade was gone. He was totally shocked like everyone else. Daichi growled.

"And you're soon going to be mine. I will take you from that weak little midget," he said choosing to say the wrong thing. I cold feel my hand that was holding Gaara's begin to shake but the only problem was…my hand wasn't the one shaking. I looked back at Gaara who had the scariest expression ever. He was beyond furious. I stood in between them to make sure Gaara didn't do anything. My own temper flared.

"Okay listen here asshole; Gaara is way stronger than you will EVER hope to be. He could kill you right now if I wasn't standing in the way. You have no idea how much danger your life is in right now so if I were you I would stop yapping your mouth before it really does get you killed," I said so menacingly I scared even myself. I turned to Gaara and decided to be bold just to piss of Daichi even more. I kissed Gaara on the cheek. His shaking stopped almost instantly. Then I pulled him away from that jerk and started to leave with Temari and Kankuro. Kaito left with us and Daichi was left standing there like an idiot. I sighed relieved. He had no idea how much his life was in danger at that moment.

* * *

_**Please review! Tell me what you think! The more reviews I get the faster I will update!**_

**_Thank you!_**

_~MidnightShadows657_


	8. Plan in motion

**Disclaimer: i do not own Naruto but i do own Kana!**

**

* * *

**

Gaara's POV

We were on our way to Konoha on the stupid mission assigned to us. I might have enjoyed this mission a little more if it weren't for the fact that Kana's new team had to come as well. That big fellow really pissed me off. Always acting so bold and doing those kinds of things to Kana. I could tell she didn't like it but it still made me so angry. I glared back at the big bastard trailing behind Kana. He glared back at me. I saw that Kana had her eyes locked on me and when she smiled I had to look away. I wasn't in the mood to smile and I know I can't resist the urge to smile back at her.

Several times she would try to talk to me but I just wasn't in the mood for talking. After awhile she gave up and just stay by my side. It was almost night time and we weren't there yet.

"We should stop for the night," I said looking at Temari and Kankuro. They nodded in agreement. We were almost done setting up camp when I realized that Kana wasn't here with us. I looked around to see if she was with her annoying team; she wasn't. I left silently to go in search of her. I walked about thirty feet into the trees before I heard a soft voice. It was singing. I couldn't make out the words because it stopped. I kept walking, hoping to find Kana at the end of that voice but it didn't sound like Kana. When I reached a clearing I saw a dark figure sitting on a rock in the middle of a pond. It was Kana. How did she get out there? She wasn't wet at all.

"Kana," I whispered. I saw her silhouette stiffen as if she heard me. She turned and stared right at me. I felt my heart break; she was crying. I started walking towards her. Why was she crying? She got up and walked towards me as well. We were walking on the water. When she reached me she didn't look at me.

"What do you want," she whispered softly. I could hear the annoyance and anger in her voice. What is wrong with her?

"Why are you crying?" I asked. She quickly wiped away her tears.

"I'm not crying," she said in a monotone voice. Something was wrong with her. I lifted my hand and rested it on her cheek. She looked up slightly surprised and curious. I smiled and her face went completely shocked. Then she looked away and brushed my hand off.

"Please don't touch me like that if you hate me," she said and I felt myself freeze. I could feel confusion mask my face.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. She didn't reply. She stayed absolutely silent and it was killing me. I grabbed both pf her shoulders and made her look at me.

"How did you come to the conclusion that I hate you?" I asked. She stared at me with wide eyes. I could tell she was debating on whether to tell me or not. Then she looked down away from my gaze.

"You don't talk to me much anymore, you don't look at me, and when I try to talk to you you would always use the shortest answers possible or you wouldn't answer at all. So what am I suppose to think?" she asked naming all the things I did because I was mad at the arrogant bastard. My hands slid down her arms and twined with hers.

"I don't hate you. I did those things because I was pissed off at that stupid bastard," I said looked away from her. I felt her hands tighten around mine. I heard her giggle slightly. I looked back at her curiously.

"So you were never mad at me or hated me? You hated Daichi?" she asked obviously pleased. I nodded and she rested her head on my chest. My arms wrapped around her and I held her tightly.

"You know Gaara, you shouldn't be jealous of Daichi because he doesn't even compare to you. I fell in love with you when we were kids so there is nothing or no one that will be able to change my feelings," I said reassuringly. Just hearing those words made me feel like the luckiest guy in the world. How did someone like me end up with someone like Kana? My arms tightened unconsciously around her petite body.

"I love you my Gaara," she whispered almost silently but I heard it easily. I smiled.

"And I love you, my Kana," I said for the first time. I felt my heartbeat pick up when I said that; my face felt hot. I heard Kana giggle again. She rested one of her small hands over my heart.

"This was the first time you have ever said that Gaara. Your heart beats so fast, that is how I know you truly love me," she said looking up at me from behind her long beautiful eye lashes. An incredible urge/feeling came over me and it was so strong I couldn't stop it. I felt myself leaning closer to her. Her eyes widened but made no move to stop me. Where was I getting this boldness from? My heart was racing so fast; her hand still rested over my heart. Then my lips crashed down on hers softly. It felt like I was shocked with ten thousand volts of electricity when our lips met. I felt her instantly kiss me back, her arms lifted to wrap around my neck; mine snaked around her waist. She felt so fragile and small in my grip so I held her tightly but gently. A noise from the back of her throat sent a wave of pleasure through me. One of her hands lifted and grabbed a fist full of my hair, pushing me closer to her. We pulled away panting. She smiled at me.

"Crimson tears flow from lifeless eyes to mingle with the endless sands bestowing ever greater power upon the demon god," she recited the same line she spoke when I left her years ago. My eyes widened but she just stood their smiling. She kissed me one last time before taking my hand and walking back towards everyone else.

* * *

xxxx POV

I was watching him but he didn't know it. I've been watching him the whole time, waiting for the right time to strike; the time when he is most vulnerable. I haven't yet seen that moment.

I watched as he held on to the frail little girl and kissed her full lips. Watching him like this makes me want to grab him up faster. She is ruining the entire plan. If this keeps up the fight will be inevitable. I grinned when she grabbed his hand and led him off into the woods; probably back to where they reside. I silently followed, moving with and within the shadows above. They went into a clearing where a bunch of people were seated around a fire. They greeted them and he shared a glare and smug smile with a fairly large boy; but I kept my eyes on him constantly.

He will be ours soon. I will make him ours no matter what it takes. I grinned and slowly faded out of that scene. The clock is ticking…ticking down the time for when we strike. We are watching your every move, Gaara of the desert, so watch out. We'll have you join us soon, even if you don't want to; you will have no choice…

* * *

I sat there staring at the fire with Kana sleeping soundlessly; her head on my shoulder. Temari, Kankuro, the old man and the bastard were all asleep. Just Kaito and I were up. I didn't mind this one but I also didn't like him much either.

"So what is the real reason we are going to Konoha?" he asked shocking me. I didn't think he would have been able to see through the deception. I sighed. I guess I should have known he would be the smart one.

"Well in truth we are going to spy on Konoha. We have to get information about the Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki but that's not the real reason we are going," I looked around to make sure the others weren't awake. The old man and the bastard were snoring; Temari was sprawled out, her legs hung over Kankuro whose mouth was hanging wide open. Everyone looked asleep but I feel like I'm forgetting something. I ignored it and turned back to Kaito.

The real reason it that we, er well I, was ordered to kill the Hokage. He was the one who wanted to wipe out all the other villages so he can become the Ultimate Kage," I said. Just then something jerked on my shoulder. I looked down and my breath caught in my throat; Kana. I forgot to see if she was awake or not. I forgot she was there, but how? A small little sigh escaped from her slightly parted lips and she jerked again. I sighed relieved. Good she was still asleep.

"So you were really sent to kill Lord Hokage?" he asked pondering this for a moment. I nodded and waited for him to reply.

"Well since I'm the only other person who knows about this then I will help you so you're not alone," he said. I just stared at him. I guess I won't deny the request because I might need help and because he is the first one, other than Kana of course, who has offered to help me.

"Thank you," I said. It felt weird to have others be kind to me. Just like that nurse, it makes me feel warm and welcome. It makes me feel like I don't need a purpose for living. Kana once told me that she lived just to live. I didn't understand her at the time but I think I'm beginning to.

"It's getting late maybe you should get some rest so your strength is highest when tomorrow comes," I suggested and he nodded.

"What about you?" he asked. I shook me head.

I don't sleep," was all I said. He took that as the end of the conversation and went to bed. I sat there for hours watching the brilliant shades of red, yellow, orange and blue of the flames as they slowly died down. When I was in complete darkness my mind started to wonder everywhere. From the first time I met Kana to the last time I saw her, when my father made me leave Suna to train. Now I'm back and I don't know what to do. I finally have Kana back but why do I still feel a little anxious?

I watched as the sun began to rise and that was when everyone started to awaken. Temari woke first and then Kana; the old man and then Kaito. The bastard and Kankuro weren't getting up so I had Temari and Kana get some cold water and dump it on them.

"AHH! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Kankuro screamed at Temari and she laughed.

"You weren't getting up," she simply replied. Then it was Kana's turn. She poured the entire thing over his head.

"AHH!" he yelled jumping up. He grabbed Kana by her shirt and looked like he was going to kill her. I was about to throw him when she lifted her foot and kicked him real hard in the gut. He grunted and fell to the ground. We all cracked up. I laughed because he deserved it.

He apologized afterwards but she never apologized. She said it was his fault and he got what was coming for him. We were almost to Konoha. About and hour and a half later we were at the gates. A tall man yelled up to the person that controls the gates.

The sand Genin are here, let them in!" the man yelled while the other nodded opening the gates. We nodded to them and walked in. I looked around. Mm it was bigger than I first thought. I became focused on our mission. We were here to "participate" in the Chuunin exams. I looked over at Kana and saw her guarded and worried expression. She wasn't going to like this and I knew it. She also has to participate and she told me if she were to use her power it would be dangerous. I have never seen it and I'm a little anxious to see why she is so adamant about not using it.

* * *

_**Please Review! Tell me what you think!**_


	9. The funn begins!

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! BUT I DO OWN KANA!**

**

* * *

**

Kana's POV

I really wasn't up for this mission that was assigned to us. I didn't even want to be here right now. I sighed and stared up and the night sky. The Chuunin exams would be starting in a few days and once the signal is given we must attack the Hokage. I shivered at the memory.

_"The real reason is that we, er well I, was ordered to kill the Hokage. He was the one who wanted to wipe out all the other villages so he can become the Ultimate Kage,"_ I could still hear Gaara's voice repeating this over and over again. I knew I heard something I wasn't suppose to but I couldn't bring myself to acknowledge it. I wanted so badly to tell at least Temari but I couldn't even summon up enough courage to do that.

The wind picked up and whipped my hair around my face viciously. Just then I heard a noise so I sat up quickly in a defensive way. I calmed down as soon as the person's face registered in my mind.

"Gaara?" I asked curious. He stood there looking like a god; my demon god. His fire red hair lifted in the light breeze that followed the big one. His skin looked like white marble under the brilliant moon beams. The way he stood, with his muscled arms crossed and looking completely comfortable was just the icing on the cake. I couldn't believe that this beautiful boy was actually mine. I didn't deserve him and yet, I have him.

"What are you doing up this late?" he asked in his normal bored voice. I shrugged.

"I couldn't sleep so I came out here," I said simply trying to hide the fact that I didn't want to be here. I'm not like him. I can't kill someone without feeling guilty, sorrow or remorse but that was one of the things I loved most about him. To anyone else he was cruel but to me he was so gentle. He came and sat down beside me. I gave him a sideways glance. His arm was leisurely resting on his knee and the wind lifted his hair again. I still couldn't get over how beautiful he was. He caught me looking at him so I tried to pretend that I was looking at something on the other side of him.

"Kana?" he asked, not looking at me. The way he said that made something in my stomach drop.

"What are you hiding from me?" he asked looking up to meet my shocked and probably slightly guilty look. I looked away.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said casually, trying to play dumb. I doubt it would work but hey, it's worth a try. I felt him grab my chin and force me to look him in the eye.

"Don't try to hide it. I know you are hiding something from me. Why would it be dangerous for you to use your power?" he asked. Yep that is the exact question I was hoping to avoid. Well I knew it was coming sooner or later. I began to play with my fingers.

"Well I don't really have control over it yet. If I use it it becomes dangerous not only for me but for the other person as well. My power is one of a kind. I doubt there is another like it. It's my kekkei genkei. Others in the village posses it but I'm the most powerful and dangerous. I don't know where it's going to strike next," I looked up at him. He was studying me with curious but cautious eyes. I smiled and forced the expression of enthusiasm.

"Maybe you will get to see it when I participate in the Chuunin Exams," I laughed and looked away; out over Konoha. It truly was the biggest looking village.

"Well we will be participating in two days, so maybe I will but right now I think you should go get some rest," he said smiling slightly at me. I smiled back and rose to my feet.

"Thank you Gaara, good night," I said walking away but before I jumped back into my window I turned back around.

"I love you," I said completely disappearing from his sight. When I was in bed I almost fell asleep instantly but the last image that invaded my eyelids was the rare smiling face of Gaara.

_I walked through the trees not really knowing where I was going. I only knew that if I kept going I would be away from those accusing eyes of everyone. Why would everyone run? Was I scary? Was I a monster? I wanted my mommy but I knew she would be safer with me gone. I was still in search of Gaara. I knew he would never shun me like everyone else did. Just then a large burly man jumped down from a nearby tree. He was easily three times my size. I heard his beep booming laughter._

_"So this is the stealer?" he asked looking me from head to toe. Then he laughed again._

_"But you're just a little girl. How could you possibly pose a threat to me?" he asked walking closer. I back up with each step he took. I began to tremble. Why is this happening again? What did I do? Am I bad? He grabbed the collar of my shirt and I struggled as my feet left the ground._

_"No stop put me down!" I yelled trying to loosen his grip. Then that feeling came back. It grew stronger and stronger and the space around us became a bright blue. My hand pressed against his chest as once more the tendrils lashed out uncontrollably. He cried out and fell to his knees, causing me to crash to the ground. I looked at my hand and shook my head. Not again!_

_"You little bastard!" he said breathlessly. He stared at me with the same horrorstruck expression as everyone else._

_"You are not human, you are a monster!" he yelled trying to get up but couldn't. I felt his power but could do nothing about it. I stood up and with my head lowered, walked away from him and deeper into the sinister woods. I began to shake but I didn't know why._

I woke up and saw Temari staring down at me. I gave her a questioning look. She looked so bright and happy and it was only the morning. I knew she didn't like mornings.

"Why are you so happy this morning?" I asked yawning. When she didn't answer I looked up and her and her expression made me feel slow.

"Kana…it is 2:15 in the afternoon," she said smiling and laughing. I shot up out of bed and hurried to get dressed.

"Why didn't anyone wake me up then?" I asked running from one side of the room to the other. She just laughed harder.

"Because Gaara wouldn't allow us to," I stopped and looked at her.

"Where is he?" I asked since the house seemed a little to quiet. "And Kankuro?" she pushed me into the bathroom and began working with my hair which was literally a rats nest.

"Oh they went out to prepare for the Chuunin Exams. I really can't wait to kick some butt!" she squealed excitedly. I was excited too but for different reasons.

"Yeah I can't wait to watch the all mighty Temari fight!" I said enthusiastically and watched as her reflection in the mirror smiled.

"I can also get a chance to see yours," she murmured pulling a brush through my tangled hair. I laughed but it sounded awkward.

"Maybe," I whispered. I may just forfeit. In just a few days I will be standing in that arena facing off with someone who may be powerful and my powers may just come out; without my permission.

I follow Temari to where Kankuro and Gaara were preparing. I was basically training but they weren't fighting. Gaara was using his sand and Kankuro was using his puppet thing. My eyes were on Gaara the entire time. I was a little jealous of how easily he could control the sand. I compared that to me and how I hardly had any control over my power. His was in his usual stance; arms crossed across his chest and standing like he was comfortable but bored.

Sand tendrils were lashing out and following his ever command perfectly. I love to watch him fight but I hated it at the same time; I wanted to be able to do that. He looked up and our eyes met. I felt so small under his gaze but I calmed down the emotions that got stirred up. He smiled and I couldn't help but smile back. Words can't describe the feelings I have for that gorgeous boy.

* * *

Please review!

**I'm sorry it took so long to update but school has been hectic! dang! haha well the next chapter will be longer. The funn is just beginning! ^_^**


	10. Inevitable encounters

**_Disclaimer: i do not own Naruto!_**

**_~~Read!Important!~~_**

_Durning the preliminary and chuunin exams i'm going to skip all the boring parts of the other peoples battles. You know how they play out but i'm going to describe Kana's in more detail. I will also switch POV's during her battle in the real chuunin exam so you get a better idea of just how scary she is. haha ^_^ well PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me what you think of it so far! Finally in the double digits though! WHOO HOO! Thanks all of you guys for you support! **Also i'm going to give you a little reward so listen carefully! I need a new pair. What two people do you want to see get together? and try to make it a pair no one would expect like KankuroxIno or SakuraxShikamaru. Something like that. Please i need your help guys! Send me a message for who you want to see end up together and the one who is the most surprising will get to be in one of the chapters. I will also announce the winner in the chapter with the pair so you all know who gets the credit! THANKS! **I hope you all enjoy this! _

* * *

This is it. The moment I have been dreading ever since the stupid Kazekage assigned us this stupid mission. I have no choice but to compete in the chuunin exams. I'm scared…for my opponents. First we have to take a preliminary exam before we go on to the actual exam. I was going to try and fail the preliminary ones so I wouldn't have to participate in the real ones. I doubt that would be likely though because when it comes to fighting I get extremely aggressive and competitive. I already have that feeling building up in my chest. I was probably going to lose control over it at some point and I wanted to avoid that at all costs…I don't know how many people would be in danger if that happened. Over the years I noticed one very dangerous thing that increases when I lose control over my kekkei genkei, it seems to have a mind of its own and when it takes control my own head begins to get cloudy and the next thing I know…I'm not the one in control.

I was walking alone down the streets of Konoha trying to find Temari and Kankuro. I didn't know nor did I care where my team was. I heard some commotion coming from my right so I headed in that direction and I saw Kankuro holding up a little boy by his shirt and looked like he was about to hit him. A blonde haired boy ran at him trying to stop him but was only pushed back. He pulled back his hand again and that is when I started running.

"KANKURO ST-…," I shouted and he looked up at the sound of his name. I probably looked very furious because his expression became frightened but I didn't get a chance to finish my sentence because I pebble came flying out of nowhere. Kankuro dropped the boy and he ran over to the blonde. Instead of trying to figure out where the rock came from my eyes remained on the blonde.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion when I walked by him. My gaze was still focused on him. He turned his head and stared at me as well. When our eyes met I saw something deep within those sapphire orbs that made my heart tighten; loneliness, sadness, isolation. He may look happy on the outside but I could easily read the hidden and unspoken emotions buried beneath those blue pools.

I had to turn my head away at that point. It was that boy. Naruto Uzumaki. He reminded me so much of Gaara it was scary. Gaara may never admit it but they were exactly the same. An unwanted soul wandering and putting up with Earths cruelty; but there was something they needed to realize sooner or later…someone will come along and want to be with them. They will be wanted and needed by someone.

When I reached Kankuro I smack him in the head. He fell and his face connected with ground. He stood up glaring at me.

"Why the hell did you do that?" he asked holding his head. I smiled evilly.

"That's what you get for bullying little kids," I scolded. He looked away angry but I didn't care. Just then I heard Gaara's voice coming from the tree nearby.

"Kankuro, you are such a disgrace," he said. I met his eyes and smiled. He just stared at me before turning to stare at something. I followed his gaze and met a pair of onyx orbs. His eyes bore into mine and I was beginning to get a little uncomfortable under his gaze. I heard a growl and then in the blink of an eye Gaara was positioned protectively in front of me. I peeked around him. The boy disappeared only to reappear beside the blonde. Gaara turned and grabbed my upper arm.

"Come one, let's go," he said. I nodded looking back to lock eyes with the blonde once again. I smiled before turning back.

"Wait," said a deep voice from behind us. We turned around and the boy from the tree stepped forward. His eyes on me then went to Gaara.

"Who are you?" he asked taking another step.

"Yeah and judging by your head bands you are sand ninja. You better have a good reason for being here," said a pink haired girl standing next to him. Hmm I hadn't noticed her before. Her gaze went to me and she glared. I almost cracked a smile. So she already doesn't like me? Then she looked back at the boy glaring at Gaara. I wanted him to stop glaring at my Gaara.

"As a matter-o-fact we do," Temari said stepping forward. She showed them our pass for the chuunin exams.

"We are here to participate in the chuunin exams," the three of them looked confused.

"Chuunin exam?" asked the blonde and pink haired girl. I laughed. They are obviously clueless. Temari laughed too and began explaining to them what it was.

"What is your name?" asked the black haired boy. He was referring to Gaara. He turned around and met his eyes.

"Gaara of the desert," he said coolly. I almost squealed because I have never heard a tone like that come from Gaara and it was super hot. I walked over to him and stood next to him. The black haired boys gaze turned to me.

"And you. What's your name?" he asked. Gaara growled slightly but I answered.

"My name is Kana Ikaruga. What's yours?" I asked a little too cheery. He eyed me but answered.

"Sasuke Uchiha," I froze. He was the Uchiha? I sighed. Great, the two we need to keep an eye on are comrades. I forced a smile.

"Well it's nice to meet you Sasuke Uchiha," I said turning back to leave. Just then another voice called out.

"Wait doesn't anyone want to know who I am?" it asked. I turned and saw the blonde, Naruto, looking directly at us with a determined expression.

"No," Gaara, Temari and Kankuro said in unison. I frowned. How mean. I left Gaara's side and ran up to him. I could feel Gaara's eyes boring into my back but I didn't care. I stood no more than three feet away from him.

"Go ahead and introduce yourself to me. I want to know your name," I said playing as if I really didn't know. He smiled big.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to be Hokage," he yelled excited. I smiled even though I was really surprised. He had such a big dream. I really hope he can accomplish it. I laughed and messed up his hair with my hands.

"Well I hope you work hard enough to achieve that dream. Don't ever give up on it," I said smiling wider. I watched as his face turned a bright red. Aw how cute, I made him blush! I laughed and ran back to where Gaara stood waiting for me. I turned one last time and waved.

"Bye it was nice meeting you Naruto!"

"Bye Kana," he said back while waving as well. I laughed and we all continued down the path and towards where our sensei's were waiting for us. I thought for a moment. Speaking of which, I haven't met our sensei yet. That's weird…shouldn't he be the first one?

We rounded the corner and the first one I saw was Gaara's sensei. That guy kind of creeped me out. The next was a man that stood about six foot. He was well built and had dark brown hair that was in a ponytail that rested on his back (like Neji's hair). I froze in my tracks. I instantly knew him. I couldn't believe it. Why him, here, now! Life must really hate me if this man was my sensei.

* * *

_**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It will get more exciting from here on out because after the preliminaries there is nothing but drama, romance, fighting and action! I may just add some lemons in there as well! I hope you all with help me with finding a new pair! THANKS! Luvv ya'll!**_


	11. Succession

______

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but i own the OC's.**_

* * *

__________

I walked up to him trying to hide my face. I felt his eyes boring into me. When I reached him I felt a hand go on my shoulder. I jumped but soon realized it was Kaito. I smiled shyly up at him still trying to hide my face. Kaito opened his mouth to say something but someone else's voice invaded my ears.

"Long time no see…Kana Ikaruga," I squeezed my eyes shut. Just the sound of his cold hard voice sent chills down my spine. I looked up and met his black eyes; the color of darkness and evil. Those eyes could haunt me in my sleep. I couldn't look him in the eye for very long.

"Hi uncle Osamu," I heard several gasps. I really didn't think I would be facing him again. I, no, everyone, thought he was dead but here he is now, right in front of me. He reached out to me and I flinched away. I remember the last time I saw him. It was over 5 years ago. The memory is still with me; the ringing in my ears at all the yelling between him, my mom and my dad. The stinging pain when his hand connected with my face. He ignored my action and his arms wrapped around me in an embrace. I could tell by the way he held me, so tightly, that it was all for show. He didn't mean it but we had company. I pretended to hug him back but I could feel my fingers tremble slightly.

"I have missed you my dear," he said faking that as well. He didn't miss me, no on the contrary, he hated me and wished for my death. I didn't know why though. I didn't reply to his comment because I couldn't say the words back.

I then had to pull away because his grip got tighter and tighter with each breath I took. I looked up into those hate filled amber eyes and could almost see my death. I looked away as quickly as possible on to come in contact with another pair of eyes. The beautiful green orbs that can control me so easily. I tore my eyes away from them as well; not this time, I won't let them control me this time…especially not for something like this. I didn't want him to know and worry about me and my safety.

"Your exams will start soon so you better be prepared. You must all make it through to the chuunin…well at least all of you," said Gaara's creepy sensei. We all nodded. He nodded once and continued.

"I suggest you start to head over to the meeting place to get the information and who the first person you fight is," he said and made a motion for us to leave. We all nod and take our leave. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest. It was so quiet between us all that I was surprised no one else could hear it. I really didn't want to participate in this. Maybe I can get through the preliminaries by using brute strength and normal ninjutsu but I had a feeling that during the real test I will be forced to use it. I sighed when we reached the meeting spot.

About ten minutes later a short chubby guy came out and began lecturing us about the rules and then he started naming off the names of the opponents. He called off several names. Gaara got a kid named Lee and Temari got a girl named Tin Tin or maybe it was Ten Ten…oh well. When he called my name my heart was beating a thousand miles per hour. I almost didn't hear my opponent. It was some mist ninja. Great, I didn't even bother remembering his name because soon he won't be here anymore. I was going to beat him fair and square.

The competitors were not happy when we had to start right away. There was a loud grumble throughout the small crowd. Sasuke Uchiha went first and won easily. There was something odd about this boy. He had some weird marks appear halfway through his fight but those quickly subsided. At the end of his fight he used a technique called lion's barrage. I thought he looked pretty fly. Then it was Naruto and Kiba's turn. My eyes didn't really leave Naruto the whole fight. I watch his every move. Even though he hardly knew what he was doing, he was doing it right. His movements were clumsy but they still worked to his advantage. I noticed that many of the contestants here seemed to have underestimates Naruto. I never for a minute underestimated him. I then began to feel sad. They don't know what's inside of him.

The most surprising part about that fight was when he used his fart to his advantage. Okay, that was a bit gross but Sakura still cheered for him at least. It's about time she did something productive…who said that? I thought with shifty eyes. Another fight took place after that and then it was my turn…wonderful, maybe I really will be able to use only ninjutsu and brute strength.

The moment I stepped into the arena I felt something inside me start to build up. I knew that feeling all to well and tried to suppress it. It worked right up until the mist guy faced me head on. The feeling was so strong that I wanted to just let it all out but I don't know what will happen if I did. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I opened them in time for the "Begin!" He launched himself at me and I was able to duck from his punch. I began to make the hand signs for clones. Several appeared and attacked at once. He took down a few but go cut up in the process. This went on for several more minutes. He did hands signs and so did I. So after about seven or eight minutes I managed to defeat him without using my kekkei genkei.

"The winner is Kana Ikaruga!" the person announced. Everyone clapped and whistled. A few other people's fight went by. One of them was really pathetic. It was the fight between Sakura and Ino. Wow they are so weak! Then it was Gaara's turn. That fight was the most intense! I was rooting for Gaara of course but I couldn't help not liking that Lee guy as well. He wanted to prove himself so much that he was willing to continue the fight, even after he was unconscious. By the time all of fights were done the announcement for the date of the real chuunin exams had already been given. It was two days from now. I hope that will be enough time for everyone who worked so hard today rest. I started walking for the exit when I heard my name being called. Temari, Gaara, and the others were walking towards me. Temari came and gave me a big hug.

"Congratulations!" she squealed. I congratulated her and the others as well. Temari began walking without taking her arm out from around my shoulders.

"I can't wait to see you use you 'secret power' in the real chuunin exams. You know you will have to," she said and I sighed heavily. Of course she is right. I'll probably be forced to use it against my opponent.

"It's going to be great!" she yelled laughing. I laugh an awkward laugh and turn my head away.

____

"Yeah…great," I said.

**__****__******

_****__********__

* * *

_

**_Please review! Tell me what you think and maybe give me some ideas!_**


	12. Losing Control

**_I do not own Naruto but i own all the other characters that aren't in Naruto. Also i don't own Ichigo.

* * *

_****__******

_Here is chapter 12...finally! I'm sorry about the slow updates! I'll try to update them as soon as possible but it's hard to do while i'm in school, writing the chapter to another story of mine and even writing the chapters to yet another story i'm putting up soon. So please bare with me! Again I'm relly sorry! When summer comes the updates will increase. Thanks for understanding guys! You are great!** I have so many hits but i would like a little more reviews! **Please tell me what you think! I also suggest checking out my co-written story: Adventure Time In The Narutoverse! I wrote it with my best friend so feel free to check it out. Thanks again guys! 3 MidnightShadows657_

* * *

Well today is the day; the chuunin exams…yay. This was the day I had been dreading ever since I first heard we would be participating. For the past two day we have been getting advice and retold our mission several times by our sensei's. I hardly talked to my uncle since we met for the first time in year's just days ago. That might be because I have been trying to avoid him. I sighed heavily at the thought of entering that arena. I had a bad feeling about this.

I was just about to go for a walk when I got word that it was time for the chuunin exams. My heart sped up and I felt myself begin to sweat. This is the time I have been dreading. Hope fully I will be one of the last to fight. I hadn't realized it was this late. I began to run to the arena. Yep, not long now.

When I arrived there I quickly found my team and Gaara's team. There he was standing there with his arms crossed over his chest. He looked too beautiful for words. I smiled when he looked over at me. He didn't smile but I knew he wanted to. The first names were called. Neji and Naruto. (You know how that plays out so I won't describe it.) That fight was very surprising. I mean sure I never would have underestimated Naruto but I never expected him to beat the child prodigy that bad. I had to hand it to him, he was pretty amazing. Then two more names were called. I can't really remember but that fight went by pretty fast, then it came. My name and some mist ninja's. I sighed and hopped down into the arena. I stood in the middle waiting for the other guy to come. I scanned the crowd but their faces were all just a blur. People shouted so I don't understand how one single voice seemed to ring the loudest in my ear. I looked up and saw the intense red hair. He shouted encouragement at me. My eyes locked with the pair I loved the most. How is it that his voice is so loud compared to the rest? I did not know but now is not the time to be thinking about that. I turned back just as the mist guy was took the final step to put him only five feet from me.

"Ready…begin!" shouted the proctor. I instantly jumped back, putting distance between us. He laughed and began to run towards me at a sped I could barely match. He through kunai and shuriken at me which I dodged effortlessly. This was not his all. He was playing with me and I knew it. His smiled grew more vicious as his attacks began to increase; the strength increasing as well. At this rate I will never be able to beat him. I might have a chance if I use _that._ No I mustn't. I will just have to use brute strength.

"Come on Kana!" I heard Temari yell. I created five clones then, distributing my chakra evenly into all so it is nearly impossible to find the real me. They attacked all at once. I used Naruto's technique of leaving one behind and me fighting with the others. The only problem is he knew what I was doing so he made clones as well. This guy was really beginning to piss me off. I did the fire ball jutsu on him and I don't think anyone wants to know where and how I got it when no one taught me. He then disappeared completely. There is only one trick in finding him now. I looked up and down, both sides and behind me. That means he is only one other place. I gathered up my chakra into my hand and punched the ground. It cracked and split as if the most powerful earthquake just hit. There he was, sitting between a crack looking completely shocked that I had found him. That is a little secret I learned from a woman I met on my journey. She was incredibly powerful and strong. Unfortunately that was the only thing she taught me. I glanced up at the shocked faces of the other competitors. Some faces were easy to read. _Man, I'm glad I didn't end up fighting her_. I almost laughed but he was coming again. He jumped into the air and did some weird spin thing and then it began to get misty. This bastard is going down one way or another! What he didn't know is that I have excellent hearing is situations like this, so no matter how quiet he thinks he is…I'll find him.

I closed my eyes and focused on the vibrations of the ground. I listened to the dirt and grass and sand and whatever else crunch softly under his feet. The vibrations were getting closer and closer together. He was coming, but he isn't the only one. I think he made clones again. I spun around just as he aimed a kick at my back. I blocked and did a backhand spring to get away. I kneeled down and put my hands on the ground. From the left. I jumped just as a kunai flew from the mist, grazing my left leg. I winced. It shouldn't be that bad. When I landed I instantly began to do hand signs for a unique jutsu. Me eyes shot open.

"Whirl wind jutsu!" I shouted. I made my right hand the shape of an O and blew, creating an enormously strong wind storm to blow the mist away. It worked. He did create clones. They came at me and I began to throw kunai and shuriken at them. My eyes widened.

"What?" I said when they didn't disappear. Why are they still here and still coming at me? They aren't normal clones! What are they? I heard the guy's amused laugh.

"Do you like? This is a jutsu I created myself. I used water from the mist and my own chakra to make them. My chakra and the water are packed so tightly together and there is so much that they become realistic. Like living flesh!" T-this is unbelievable. How can he do such a thing. I didn't even know it existed and that it was possible. I growled which caused him to laugh again.

"You bastard," I murmured.

"Well aren't we a little potty mouth," he laughed. I growled.

"Don't mock me!" I yelled and charged. He dodged but I was one step ahead of him. I anticipated his move and appeared behind him. I kicked him hard, sending him flying into the ground with a force that would kill a normal person. When he got up he looked pissed. I landed and readied myself.

"Well, it looked like I've underestimated you. You are pretty good…for a small little girl," he said. My eyes narrowed into slits and I glared daggers at him. How dare he! Just 'cause I'm a girl doesn't mean he is stronger than me. I'll show him.

There was just one problem though. While he was in the midst of making fun of me I didn't noticed that one of his realistic clones had got behind me until it was too late. The next thing I knew was that there was excruciating pain spreading across my back. I screamed and fell to one knee, panting. I looked up at him through one eyes.

"How…?" I asked softly. He laughed.

"Simple, when you were diverting you anger at me because of my sexist comment you were to enraged to notice one had slipped behind your back…now it's time to finish you," he said charging. I closed my eyes waiting but nothing came. There was something building up very rapidly in my chest and I had to let it out. That is when the events turned. Oh no!

They watched as she sat there completely exhausted and hurt. Gaara's hands were gripping the bar so tightly that his knuckles were pure white. He wanted to go down there and rip that guy to shreds. Temari sat there horrified when he began to charge at her. He was a mere three feet away when something happened. Kana laid her hand down flat on the dirt and spun her leg up, kicking him straight in the stomach and not only sis that look painful be he flew a good ten feet away from her. The crown turned their eyes back to her. She was different. A purplish black aura surrounded her and her eyes were a striking lightning blue. Her hair whipped around as if a hurricane surrounded only her. Her body changed, became more animalistic. She crouched down resembling that of a pouncing cat. The most horrifying and malicious growl ripped through her clenched teeth. That's when it happened.

**Crack!**

The ear splitting sound rang out. The crowd trembled and held their ears. When they turned back to her she had already taken off at a speed that no one thought was possible. Then she completely disappeared only to reappear behind him. She landed a kick on the side of him surprised face. He was sent flying several feet. Once her feet hit the ground she drew as much power as she could to her fist and punched the ground. It crumbled at the impact as it had the first time. He lost his balance and once again she was behind him, landing blows all over his body. She did a back flip before landing as graceful as a cat. A ferocious growl escaped her slightly parted lips which then stretched into a dangerous smile. Another crack rang out only this time her whole palm was filled with swirling blue. The two loud sounds were the sound of electricity. The electric tendrils, there had to be over 25 tendrils, began lashing out in every direction imaginable. Her smile dangerously grew. The whole crowd trembled upon seeing this. They were stunned by this sudden change. No longer did they want blood-shed. They now wanted to leave this terrifying scene. Only problem was…they couldn't.

Gaara, Temari and Kankuro stood horrified at the scene playing out right in front of their eyes. There was nothing they could do to stop them. Their body wouldn't respond to them. They could talk but that was it.

"What's happening to Kana?" asked Temari frantically.

"I think this is what she meant by her being dangerous…now we know why," said Kankuro. Gaara couldn't say anything. His eyes wouldn't…more like couldn't leave her. As much evil that emitted from her, she still looked beautiful. He watched as she crouched again and took off at the speed of light. She stopped directly in front of her battered opponent. The proctor was clearly trying to stop the fight but like everyone else, he couldn't move.

"Are you ready?" she asked laughing menacingly. Her voice echoed slightly, sounding like Ichigo does when his hollow comes out (but more like a girl). She grabbed a handful of his shirt and lifted him off the ground (surprisingly she was able to with her shortness). She slammed her hand into his chest and the moment they came in contact an agonized cry rang out from the mist ninja. The tendril calmed long enough to wrap around his body and squeeze once before returning to her. He fell limp at her feet. She took a step and looked as if she were going to finish him when she stopped suddenly. A tremble made it way through her body. She dropped to her knees, hand going right for her head and a scream irrupted from her chest. After a few moments people could move again; the aura around her faded along with the electricity. Her eyes were back to normal but as soon as she was herself again, she collapsed right there. Before anyone could react, Gaara was already at her side. He lifted her and quickly disappeared in a shower of sand.

* * *

**Please review!**


	13. Painted Crimson

_**Please review! I'm sorry for the slow updates! But it's a little hard with school and stuff. But maybe it would help and give me some inspiration to write faster if i get lots of reviews. So please review! Thank you guys! You have been so wonderful and I have so many hits! I'm really glad so many people read my story! Thanks again guys!**_

* * *

Gaara's POV

I grabbed her and tried to get her out of there as fast as I could. I could not believe that her fragile little body could cause that much damage to the arena. I'm sure the others are just as shocked as I am, but shock wasn't the only reason I left. Watching her fight caused _it_ to stir in excitement at our upcoming turn. She didn't want me to see her power; now it's my turn to keep _it_ from showing in front of her.

I was lost in thought so when I heard the soft quiet sigh and my fragile little doll, I almost jumped. I turned just in time to see her eyes open. Her eyes wondered for a moment before locking with mine. My heart tightened when her eyes became sad and worried. She sat up and backed away from me a little, almost as if she thought I was scared. She pressed herself up against a tree and hit her face in her arms; head resting on her knees. I froze when I noticed she was trembling. Before I knew it she was getting closer. I grabbed her wrist and yanked her to me. My arms enfolded around her and tightened when I heard her shocked gasp. She tried to get away but I wouldn't let her. She thought I was scared but I wasn't and I'm going to prove it.

"I'm not scared," I whispered. She stopped struggling and I felt her hot breath on my neck. A wave a pleasure shot through me but I had to hold back the urge to kiss her. Now was not the time for thinking of such things.

"Y-you aren't?" she asked; her voice sounding a little choked. I shook my head and kissed her hair.

"No, there isn't a thing you can do to make he scared of you…ever," I said and felt her relax in my arms. She slowly melted into me and embraced me as well.

"That's good to hear," she sighed. I laughed leaning down to kiss her. She is so fragile. She suddenly became stiff and her heart raced. I pulled away and looked at her concerned. She was looking down so I put my hand under her chin and made her look me in the eye.

"What's wrong now?" I asked softly. She averted her eyes.

"Temari and Kankuro are still scared of me," she mumbled. I began to laugh. She looked up at me hurt but before she could say anything I intervened.

"Hey, if they aren't scared of me then they definitely won't be scared of you," my eyes widened when I realized what I had just said. She cocked her head and her eyes portrayed much interest in what I stupidly let slip out.

"W-what do you mean?" she asked becoming more interested. I shook my head.

"It was nothing…I was just saying because almost everyone is scared of me," I said trying to smile but she wouldn't take it,

"Why are people scared of you?" I sighed.

"I don't know they just are,"

"But there has to be a reason," she pushed. I was beginning to get angry. I wanted to keep this secret from her. If she finds out what I really am she might become so terrified she would never want to see me again; and if that happens I don't know what I would do if she hated me.

"I really don't know why they do…I guess I'm not a likable person," I said looking away. Her hands gripped my shoulders.

"Don't say that! You are very likable!" she said through locked teeth. I was taken aback. I have never heard her talk in such a harsh voice towards me before. I know she wasn't directing them towards me but still. She looked up and her eyes sparkled with tears. Her grip became tighter.

"I like you," she whispered. My heart squeezed and I hugged her tightly. I had to make her promise.

"Will you promise to love me forever…no matter what?" I asked and she nodded. It wasn't enough for me.

"Even if I was potentially a monster?" I whispered. She looked up and took my face in her hands.

"You are not a monster and even if you have _it_ inside you," she said hugging me again. I had already known she knew about the monster…what I was trying to protect her from was…_it_ coming out. I closed my eyes and hugged her extra tight. She doesn't know…she will change her mind if she ever saw it.

(xxx POV)

We watched from the shadows once again. That girl is our main target. She is everywhere he is and if we get rid of her, he would be much easier to capture. After watching him for awhile though, we decided it would be best to capture her. Once we have her in our possession…he will come to us making our mission easier. After we obtain the one tail we go after the 9 tails, but our main focus now is trying to capture the girl to get to the Shukaku. Just a while longer and he will be ours. A new member comes out of no where, his silver hair the only thing somewhat visible.

"Almost time," he whispered excited. His eyes landed upon the girl companion with him and he was not able to take his eyes off her; with some minor differences she looked extremely similar to a girl he used to know when he was younger. He had loved her but she was killed many years ago. There were people coming, fast. He could sense them coming. Why?

Gaara's POV

We were heading back home when I sensed people coming. I didn't know their intentions but they weren't good, I knew that much. I kept Kana very close to me as we walked. Some others were nearby but they didn't come to me as a treat, maybe they were just passerbies. I didn't pay much attention to the non threatening one but still kept a watch on them just in case. The bushes to our right rustled and a bunch of burly men jumped out, armed and dangerous. Kana squealed and jumped behind me. I ground my teeth and spoke.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want?" I yelled, clenching my fists. A large man stepped out from behind the small crowd laughing.

"We want her…dead," he said pointing towards Kana. The skin around my knuckles felt like it was going to tear.

"Tch…as if that would ever happen," I growled and went into an aggressive stance. The sand in my gourd began to pour out. I stood straight up and crossed my arms over my chest. I looked back at Kana.

"Stay close to me," I muttered and she nodded, wrapping her arms around my torso and held me tightly. It felt as if butterflies were flapping around in my stomach. I shook my head and concentrated on my enemies only, the ones who wanted to hurt the person I loved most in this world. In an instant, they charged. Some swung swords, other threw kunai and shuriken; but none could touch me. Weaklings like this don't stand a chance hurting me. I could kill them all if Kana wasn't behind me. I would trap them in my sand coffin and kill them instantly. My body quivered at the thought of their blood staining my sand crimson. I haven't felt more alive in this very moment. There was a small tightening at my torso and the urge instantly went away. I almost lost control of myself. I cursed myself for almost letting it out in front of her. I sighed and the sand tendrils lashed out. Some managed to dodge it…others weren't so lucky. I heard a small gasp and the warmth around my torso disappeared. I turned around and one of them managed to get a hold of her. I growled and ran towards him. His eyes widened and became that of fear. One of the sand tendrils made it way towards them but just before it hit him it was redirected and she was gone. I scanned the area frantically but she was no where to be found.

The night was suddenly filled with the bloody cried of the men. They were being killed by some unknown force; not even I knew who or where it was. All I knew was it was fast and strong…very powerful as well. In mere seconds everything was painted crimson, the trees, the bushes, the ground, the men; everything. I spun around and saw a tall fierce looking man with silver hair that was gelled back in a doofy way. He held Kana in his arms. He set her down and turned to me.

"You should thank me for saving her…when you couldn't," he said laughing. I growled.

"What are you talking about you bastard? You blocked my sand from hitting him," I yelled tightening my fists. He still laughed.

"But what if it accidentally hit her?" he asked raising an eyebrow. I opened my mouth to say something but Kana intervened.

"He wouldn't have hit me! I know him…he would never hurt me!" she yelled running in between the guy and me. He stared down at her like she had just given some huge inspirational speech. His hand raised and began reaching for her. I lunged forward trying to get to her in time. His arms encircled around her and he brought her into his embrace. It looked as if he was kissing her neck but his lips moved. She began to tremble. I pushed forward but he was gone. She fell to her knees and held her face between her hands. I kneeled down.

"What's wrong? What did he say to you?" I asked frantically but she only shook her head. She suddenly growled and stood up, her hand balled into fists. She walked past me and screamed at nothing; she probably directed it to the guy though it didn't make sense.

"I WON'T LET YOU! I DEFINITELY WON'T ALLOW IT!" she screeched. Breathing hard she turned toward me, grabbed my hand and led me toward the village. Just what did he say to her? I can only imagine.

xxx POV

It's true, there is a very big resemblance not only in features but in personality as well. I heard what she yelled to me and it was exactly what she once yelled when someone told her the will kill me. What I told her had nothing to do with death though. It makes me laugh that she will probably be up all night thinking about what I said. She will be too distracted and then we can make our move. Just you wait, we will have you…one tails.

I stopped for a short time thinking about her. I don't want to hurt her but she is in our way. Maybe we should capture her soon. Someone else was by my side.

"Have you decided?" I nodded and the large hump next to me growled.

"Well don't keep it to yourself, tell me," it said angrily.

"We capture her and use her for bait…but we should lay low for a few days," I said and the heap grunted.

"Ok, but you know I don't like to wait long," he said and I laughed.

"Of course I know," with that, we left and began watching for the right moment to strike.


	14. Hell's Claim, The symbol of death

**_I DO NOT OWN NARUTO BUT I DO OWN MY OC'S!_**

* * *

_**Thanks for everyone's support! I have so many hits on this story and it makes me so happy when i get reviews telling me**** that** **my story is good. Thank you. When every i get another review it inspires me to write faster! You guys are my inspiration. This is just to give a little heads up though. The story is now going to get into a lot of action. I'm finally into the chapters where it's going to be funn writing and hopefully will have you guys on the edge of your seats, just waiting for the next chapter to be updated. So, now we get into the action of the story. ENJOY AND REVIEW! THANKS! 3**_

* * *

Kana's POV

When I woke up this morning I was not feeling well. I was cold and hot at the same time. When I coughed it hurt my throat and gave me a headache. I couldn't believe it but I was getting a cold. I haven't been sick sine I was 8 years old so why now? I didn't notice someone was with my until something cold touched my forehead. I jumped. It was Temari; she was replacing the cloth to cool my fever.

"Kana you are so careless," she said giggling slightly. I felt my face heat up with embarrassment, knowing she is right. I don't take care of my body the way I should. I smiled in apology.

"Sorry Temari," I mumbled. I heard her soft hmph before she stood. I followed her with my eyes.

"What's wrong Temari?" she looked over with an odd expression on her face.

"I'm sorry Kana, we've been assigned a mission today so we asked your team mates to come care for you," she said looking down, as if she didn't like the idea. I wasn't very fond of the idea either. I growled.

"Why did you ask Daichi, Kaito could have taken care of me by himself," I whined and she nodded.

"I know but he kind of just invited himself," she said through locked teeth. I knew how everyone felt about Daichi. He was a cocky self-centered bastard who thought everyone else was inferior to him and not to mention…he was the biggest pervert I have ever met! I tried to sit up but it hurt.

"Don't try to move much or you may make your fever worse. I'm going now so feel better and we will be back in no time," she said before leaving.

About ten minutes after Temari left Kaito walks through the door to my bedroom and sits beside me. I turn and smile at him.

"Hey Kaito," he smiles and mumbles a hey. He was too busy changing the water for my head. The cold water felt nice on my burning forehead.

"I'm sorry Kaito. You could be doing other thing but instead you're taking care of me because I was careless," I said feeling guilty. He laughed causing me to stare at him in confusion.

"Don't apologize; I'm here because I want to be here. If one of my team mates is in need of help you better believe I'll be there to help," he said turning around to change the cloth on my forehead. I smiled at his nobility. My smile suddenly disappeared and I needed to ask him something.

"Hey Kaito?" I asked and heard his soft hmm. "If and when Daichi arrives…please keep him away from me. That bastard pisses me off so much and it might make me sicker if I get irritated with him," I said. He laughed and nodded.

"Of course I will," He said. I mumbled a small thanks before drifting off to sleep.

I woke up and felt like I was being rocked back and forth. I smiled and sighed because it felt kind of nice. This dream was good even though I couldn't see anything.

"That's my little Kana," I heard it. My eyes shot open and I struggled to get free of the massive arms holding my. His arms wouldn't let go and I didn't have enough strength to pry them off me so I sat there furious.

"Why do you have to be such a dick?" I asked Daichi as he continues to rock me like a baby. I hated him…hated him so much.

"Because that's how I am and you know you love it," he said grinning cockily at me. I growled and looked away from him.

"Only in your dreams buddy," I murmured, knowing he can hear me but he pretended not to. I felt his hand slowly move down my back. I balled my hand into a fist and swung it at his face but he caught it easily. He laughed.

"If you weren't sick, that might have hit me," he teased. His grip on my wrist tightened when I tried to pull it away.

"Do you have to be so annoying?" I growled yanking to free my wrist. He didn't answer, but instead did something that I didn't think even he would do. He grabbed my other hand, so both of my wrists were being held by one of his hand. He ducked his head under my arms so it looked like my arms were around his neck and he snaked his free arms around my waist. He leaned down and pressed his lips harshly to mine. I struggled to free my wrists but they wouldn't budge. I managed to pull my head away but he only put his free hand behind my head so I couldn't do it again. I felt tears of anger begin to fill my eyes. I truly hated this heartless bastard. I was still struggling when Kaito walked into the room with a bunch of groceries, I suppose, in his arms. Once he saw us they fell from his hands and he was behind Daichi in an instant.

What the hell are you doing to disgusting pervert?" As he said this, Kaito's fist made a satisfying smack/thud on the side of Daichi's face, sending his flying into the nearest wall. When he stood up there was blood trickling down the side of his mouth. His hands were balled up into fists, his nostrils flared and he looked sort of like an angry bull. I winced because I knew he would not win against Kaito. I've seen both of them fight turning missions and training and I know that Kaito is much, much stronger than that pretentious fool. I stood up and made my way to the door with the little strength I had left. I coughed several times before falling to my knees outside on the porch. I think my fever was getting worse but no matter, I still stood to get away from that moronic fool in there. I hope Kaito give him a piece of his mind, meaning I hope he rips him to shreds.

I didn't know where I was going but I had to find some place I could lie down and rest until Temari, Kankuro and Gaara get back. I still haven't forgotten what Kankuro did but he told me he was playing around and that he is after someone else. That stupid fool just doesn't want Gaara to beat him to a pulp; but he does like someone and surprisingly she is from the leaf village. I think her name is Eno? No…Ano? No, oh Ino! That's her name. I don't know why he likes her though. She reminds me of one of those girls who should be standing on a street corner.

I made my way to a fairly large tree because it provided more shade than the rest. I had just sat down and not even five minutes later, a coughing fit claimed me. It got worse and worse. I was bent over on my hands and knees. No one was around and I was somewhere in the woods. Wait, how did I get in the woods? I didn't actually care at the moment because my throat was burning! My hand felt warm and wet. Gross I drooled and spit while I was coughing but when I looked down my eyes filled with terror. My hand was a dark crimson color. Blood. I was coughing up blood. Another coughing fit came and more blood came. What was happening to me? Am I going to die? Is this how it ends? I didn't even get to say goodbye to Gaara, my beloved. My vision blurred and the world slowly grew darker and darker until there was nothing left.

I woke up and it was dark. Nothing was there at all. I got up and tried to feel my way around. I touched something that felt ice cold but it also felt burning hot. I yanked my hand away quickly and rubbed the spot that touched because it felt numb with cold but also felt as if it was a flame. What the hell is this? Where am I? I walked trying to avoid the icy hot walls around me.

**This way dear.**

Said an extremely deep voice. I followed at once, not knowing why I would follow a completely evil and demonic sounding voice. I kept on walking and avoiding the walls.

**That's it. Just a little further. You are almost there.**

My legs brought me closer and closer to that voice. I began to feel an intense heat. It burned my skin but felt kind of nice as well. The cave began to fill with an intense red color and got brighter with every step. It hit me and I knew where I was. Hell. I was really dying and once I step foot here, I'll be gone forever but for some reason, no matter how hard I tried…I wouldn't turn and run the other way. I kept walking until I saw the flames of hell. The flames that no matter what you do could never be put out. There before me stood a quite handsome man. His dark curly hair swayed slightly and his eyes that looked as if the hell fire were in them gazed upon me. He smiled and lifted his hand, beckoning me. I walked. Hades. That's who was before me. He wasn't how I imagined him to be.

Our fingers were inches apart but before they touched I was yanked away with great forced. I felt myself slowly being drawn away and down to the darker side of the tunnel, or was it the lighter side. Heaven? I didn't know because I was distracted with the look on his face. It was the most terrifying expression I have ever seen but the most beautiful as well. I reached for him unconsciously. Why did I do that? His expression faltered an instant and then he smiled. Even though I couldn't see him I could still hear him.

**Do not worry dear. You will be here with me once again. It may take several years but it will happen. I claimed you for my world so as a gift from me I will grant you the power over fire. Any jutsu involving fire will be your strongest and once the gist is granted, you will have incredible power and know fire jutsu's that no one else knows. You are one of the few who have been chosen so here is my gift.**

It was silent for a long moment and then an excruciating pain took over me. Then it slowly began to get drawn toward the spot over the left breast. I screamed in agony as a mark was slowly carved into me by fire. The pain suddenly cut off and I looked down at the bloody symbol carved into me permanently. It was the symbol for Pluto. A cross with a U shape at the top, a circle inside the U. I was in darkness once again and before I knew it I was opening my eyes to the bright morning sun. A boy, around my age maybe a few years older, with silver hair pulled back was leaning over me smiling.

"There, you've come back," he said smiling. I didn't smile because I didn't have the energy to. He got up and turned to walk away.

"Thank you," I said turning to gaze after him. He turned and smiled again.

"Don't mention it. Just be careful next time," he said before disappearing. I was able to stand up and walk perfectly fine. I looked back at the spot where the boy disappeared and sent a silent thanks to him once again and then headed to where civilization should be.

* * *

"Good job Kabuto," hissed a deep satisfied voice. The silver haired boy nodded while smiling; pleased he was able to satisfy him.

"I only did what you told me to," he said, "I was merely following your orders,"

"Yes and you did a good job. You saw it too right?" he asked and the boy nodded.

"That marking on her chest…she's special and will soon be with us. You did perform that jutsu on her right?" he asked looking over at his young subordinate. The silver hair bounced with a nod.

"Good…then it won't be long now before she comes to seek my power because once _they _get a hold of her little lover, she will have no choice but to become stronger with me," he said laughing; obviously enjoying himself.

"Yes and after that we go after Sasuke Uchiha right?" he asked and heard the deep throaty laugh from beside him; signaling that as a yes. He began to laugh too. Then, they both disappeared in a flash.

* * *

I found the house and fell limp on the porch. I feel perfect right now but my body hasn't caught up I guess. I laid there for I don't know how long when I felt myself being lifted. I didn't struggle because I couldn't move. I was conscious but felt half awake. I saw the pale face and fire hair as I looked up and felt my body completely relax. I was once again in his arms.

I woke up and felt a thousand times better. The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was the red hair of my desert rose. My arms lifted and wrapped around him. I hugged him so close to me I don't think a piece of paper could fit between us. He laughed and hugged me back

"How do you feel? He asked and I smiled.

"A lot better, did you take care of me?" I asked and he nodded. I smiled wider.

"If I get sick again maybe you should take care of me instead," I joked, making him laugh. I hugged him again. Then I remembered something.

"Where is Kaito and Daichi?" I asked pulling away. His face looked amused so something must have happened to Daichi.

"Oh no what did you do to Daichi?" I said rolling my eyes but smirking. He shook his head but still kept grinning.

"It's not what I did," he said. I looked at him disbelievingly and jumped out of bed to go investigate. I went into the room they were in and busted up laughing. Daichi looked like he got trampled by a herd of bulls. Gaara came in beside me and I entwined out fingers together as we all laughed and joked about Daichi. I looked up at Gaara's laughing face and smiled in admiration. I loved him so much and never wanted to leave his side.


	15. False Target

**_I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! I OWN ONLY THE OC's! Sorry about talking long again i meant to update this chapter a while ago but i never got around to doing it. I hope you all like it...the funn now begins!_**

* * *

**_Kana's POV_**

I feel much better today all because of Gaara. I'm not too happy about still being in Konoha but I'll just have to deal. We will back in our village soon enough. The Hokage hasn't given us anytime because as soon as he got word I was better our team was assigned a mission to help out Konoha. I don't know why we have to do mission for another village but I guess that's business between our Kazekage and their Hokage.

I sighed and got ready for our mission. We have to escort a man from the mist which I don't particularly like. I never really liked mist ninja but luckily the man isn't a ninja but we have to make sure he arrives in mist on time and safely. I know I'm going to sound like that lazy Shikamaru but it's such a drag.

I was all ready with my ninja equipment and a backpack full of things I might need when Uncle Osamu walked into my house.

"It's time to go," he said in a cold heartless voice. I nodded and turned away from him. I know he hates me all because my kekkei genkei got a little out of hand one time and I accidentally killed a few people from my clan, one just happened to be his best friend. He always treats me like this. Even when training he will always criticize what I'm doing or telling me I need to work harder.

I flung my backpack over my shoulders and headed out the door after him. We walked in silence, him always several paces ahead of me. I looked around at the beautiful village. I still wasn't use to seeing this much green. My village is made of sand but I love it nonetheless.

"Kana!" I turned around at the sound of my name and saw Kaito and Daichi running towards me smiling. I smiled back but only at Kaito.

"Hey," I said when they stopped in front of me. We talked the entire time to the gate of the village. They were telling me what I missed when I left and when I was sleeping. I laughed and joked with them. We waited at the gate because the man we need to protect is being escorted to the gate by a man with spiky hair and a white cloth thing over his nose. When he arrived we left automatically.

"So why are there ninja after you?" asked Uncle Osamu. The man looked down and shrugged.

"I actually don't know. I guess it might be because I run a very successful but expensive visit and they might be some of my clients who are angry with me," he said sounding unsure of why. I stared at his back for a long time. The way it was straight and confident. I don't understand why people would be after him. He doesn't seem like a bad person. It was silent for a very long time but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence. We were listening with our eyes and ears. Sounds weird I know but that's how us ninja roll.

So far there was no sign of the enemy ninja so we relaxed just a little. We talked about a wide range of things but I didn't listen to much of what anyone said because I was still alert, watching and listening for them to strike. I knew they would soon. That's when I heard it. The faint whistle of something flying this way but before I could see where it was coming from it cut the man's arm, leaving just a small scratch. I ran over to him.

"Are you alright?" I asked and he nodded, holding his right arm. I stood up and in front of the man to keep him safe. There were four or five blurs that shot out of the trees and stood in our pathway. I grabbed a kunai and readied myself. They were going to attack Kaito, Daichi and Uncle Osamu while the last comes for the old man. I won't allow him to slip past me. Then, as if on cue, they were running at us from different angle; each person choosing their opponent. I scanned the area but could not locate the other member. Where is he hiding? The man fighting Kaito disappeared only to reappear in the tops of the trees. He didn't even bother to conceal himself because he already had his plan in tact; Kaito found out his plan a little too late when he went for a frontal attack and was going to plunge the kunai into his stomach. My feet were moving before I actually processed what was going on. I threw myself in front of the kunai before it hit him. The kunai made its nest in my stomach instead.

"No!" I heard someone yell but every sound seemed so distant. My vision kept blurring and I felt myself stumble. Why did I just do that? It…I didn't even think about it but instead just reacted on an impulse. My vision blurred and mixed with the color black. I opened my eyes one last time and caught the glimpse of a black cloak with red clouds before falling limply to the hard ground. I heard the shocked gasp of someone nearby.

"The Akatsuki," the voice spat. Akatsuki?

* * *

The men had transformed into their real selves. The members present were Hidan, Kisame, Madara, Itachi and Deidara. For Madara and Itachi to be there you know they wanted to get the job done fast and get out of there. Hidan walked over and threw Kana over his shoulder. He turned back around and smirked at the shocked faces of her comrades. There was a deep laugh before a powerful voice broke the silent.

"Surprised are we?" asked Madara; the sharingan shining through the one lone hole in the swirly orange mask. He laughed a deep throaty laugh.

"As you see, we were never after this man," he said pointing to the old man cowering behind Kana's uncle.

"This whole time we were after this precious little gem of the soon to be Kazekage," he said and heard her group gasp.

"How did you know about Gaara becoming Kazekage? He secretly prepared for that at his father's will, no one should have known about that," said old man Osamu. Kaito and Daichi looked shocked but stayed quiet. You could practically see the questions running through their heads. The deep laughter of the orange mask made it way to their ears.

"Well now that we got what we came here for I guess it's time for us to take our leave," they all disappeared only to reappear in the trees.

"Thanks for making our job super easy," they heard the echo of the orange mask. It took them a few moments to come to their senses and when they did, they tried desperately to find Kana but it was no use. They completely disappeared. At that moment all three were thinking one thing and one thing only. Gaara was not going to like this.

* * *

_**Gaara's POV**_

"WHAT!" I screamed when they told me the news. I can't believe we were so careless! No wonder why it didn't add up to why they would be chasing that old man. Their real intent was to capture Kana. Why, why her? What is their motive? What the hell are they planning? I slammed my fist against the closest object to me. I stomped my way out of the room but almost ran into the white haired sensei.

"Gaara calm down, we can't just run hastily and blindly around trying to find her. We have to have a carefully executed plan. I will summon my hounds to search for their hide out and then we will make a team to retrieve her," I growled knowing he was right. I nodded and walked back to where Temari and Kankuro sat.

"Don't worry Gaara we will find her," said Temari, trying to comfort me when even she herself can't bear the thought of what the Akatsuki's motives might be. Out of no where the spunky blonde kid, Naruto, came out of no where and started screaming.

"Why are we just sitting around letting dogs do all the work? We should be out there looking too," he pointed to Gaara.

"And you, are you going to go out and search for her or listen to these old geezers. If you are really set on finding her then get your butt there and start looking," I was taken aback. He was absolutely right but where does he get all that energy from? He laughed and pointed to himself.

"Heck, I'll even help you," he said laughing again. The man with white hair stepped in.

"Naruto, don't put ridiculous ideas into their heads. As I said before, we can't just run into it blindly. It could be a trap," he said. Naruto growled.

"But Kakashi sensei, don't you think that if they captured Kana they must be waiting for a specific person to come retrieve her so, they won't attack," he said taking Kakashi by surprise. He seemed to calculate this for a moment and then looked from me to Naruto, back to me and then back to Naruto. That was odd.

"Yes and I believe I know who they are after too," he whispered. Naruto opened one eye.

"What did you say Kakashi sensei?" he said.

"Oh nothing, just talking to myself," he said turning to walk out of the room. Naruto started yelling but I stopped listening.

"We must form a search team and leave immediately," I said and turned to walk out of the room. Wait for me Kana, I'm coming to get you!


	16. Inside the Enemy's Layer

I do not own Naruto but i do own Kana and her squad. ^_^

_**

* * *

Kana's POV**_

I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was the ground. It was moving, no, I was moving. My eyes scanned the area and I noticed I was being carried by someone. I tried to move but a searing pain shot through my head. I squeezed my eyes shut, my breathing became ragged. What did these bastards do to me? I felt so horrible. I wanted to lie down and sleep forever, curled up in a deep dark hole. That would be so nice right about now. I carefully watched the surroundings flash by as the person carrying me carried me further and further from the village. Not long after, I heard the loud whoosh of a nearby waterfall. I lifted my head, trying to move as little as possible, not knowing if whoever was carrying me knew I was awake or not. We were in a part of the forest I didn't recognize. We flew through a break in the trees and stopped on a cliff, overlooking a large boulder. My kidnapper jumped down and in a black blur the boulder was moving. What was strong enough to move a boulder like that?

Before I knew it, I was inside the cave that was concealed by the boulder and bound to the wall by chains. I struggled, tugging at the chains on my wrists and ankles. It was no use, the more I struggled, the redder my wrists got. Soon they began to burn and I sat quietly and awaited death. I don't know how long I sat there doing absolutely nothing but it had to have been hours. Soon, a man with orange hair and many piercings creeped out from within the darkness.

"Hello there, Kana," he spoke my name in a malicious tone that sent chills up my spine and made my stomach twist uneasily. Who was he? Just being in his presents made me feel completely vulnerable. I gritted my teeth and squeezed my eyes shut. How is someone able to do this? Is he that powerful? I never thought I hate the feel of being weak.

"Don't worry; I have no interest in you. I'm only using you for the Shukaku," he said in a completely emotionless voice. His cold stare bore into me and I felt as if he were looking into my soul. I could feel myself trembling. I wanted to leave and never come back. In that moment I think being dead would be better. My trembling didn't stop. Why can't I stop? Ugh! I hate feeling weak! I will never be able to protect anyone if I'm this weak. I won't be able to protect Gaara. That's right…they are after him so I must pull it together and do it for him.

"What makes you think I have any ties with the Shukaku?" I sneered, trying to sound daring but even in my ears, I sounded like a scared little kid. I shrunk back when his husky laughter rang out, reverberating off the cave walls.

"Don't play dumb with me you imbecile. I know you are acquainted with the body possessed by the Shukaku. We have been watching for quite some time now," he said leaning closer. The power in his voice made me want to obey everything it told me to do but I couldn't give in so easily.

"When do you think he will come so save his precious little rose?" he asked straightening and pacing back and forth before me. I looked down and felt the string of tears.

"He won't come," I whispered.

"Oh but he will," the orange haired guy said with a chuckle. While breaking his pace, he made a gesture with his hand and some men appeared. His lips moved quickly but I couldn't make out any words. The men nodded in unison before disappearing in different directions.

"What are you making them do?" I growled, growing a little more confident. He turned and his piercing gaze locked on my face. His face devoid of all emotion.

"None of you business," he spoke firmly, making me shrink back again. I felt so small and helpless and I hated it. Why does it seem that everyone else is way more powerful than me? The only useful power I have is my kekkei genkei but I can barely control that! I sat quietly once again and watched this inhuman beast pace back and forth. Every so often he would glance my way, glare and then go back to what ever was racking around in his brain. I sighed. Man I hope Gaara doesn't come looking for me. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if he got hurt or worse, killed. I would much rather have something happen to me. Damn that old hag who sealed the Shukaku in Gaara. What the hell was going through the Kazekage's mind when he suggested putting a demon in his son? That bastard. I don't care if he is our Kazekage. It's his fault Gaara suffered as a child and it's his fault these bastards are after him.

I curled into a tighter ball because it was beginning to get cold. Goosebumps have formed on my skin and I was trembling slightly from the chill in the cave. Oh how I wish I was curled up in bed right now, lying next to Gaara, his arms around me, keeping me warm. I shook my head and tried to clear my head of the fantasy I had begun to have. Oh how I wish I could really do that with Gaara.

I was brought back to the real world by something being stabbed into my arm. I cried out and felt the sting of whatever they were putting in me. I screeched and flailed. The pain was so intense. It lasted for about 3 seconds before completely disappearing. I guess that's what I get for not paying attention when I'm stuck inside the enemies' layer. My vision started splotching black until I saw only darkness. Nothing after that.

* * *

_**Gaara's POV**_

I truly didn't like the idea of having to work with the Konoha ninja, but I guess I shouldn't complain as long as I get Kana back. I swear though, one of them get out of place, I'll kill them. The wild silver haired guy was showing a group of people strategic ways of approaching the Akatsuki's layer without being ambushed. We must be prepared to fight and we have to make sure we have a good chance of winning. I didn't care about what strategy they wanted to use, no matter what, I was going to use my own strategy whether they like it or not. I'll kill them if they get in my way.

I was beginning to get very impacient, if it were up to me, we would already be heading there. I wouldn't even think to take time out to think of a good and effective way to save Kana.I hate how long it's taking them to come up with a good enough idea. Just think of something and lets go find her!

I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Don't do it Gaara," said Temari. I looked over at her worried face. She has changed a lot since meeting Kana. She now has this strange power to know what i'm thinking or know what i'm about to do.

"How much longer?" I growled. "I want to find her as soon as possible...i could only imagine the horrible things that could happen to her...," i said through locked teeth, trailing off toward the end. I squeezed my eyes shut. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't think about the bad things that could be happening to her...just think about getting her back safely...It's going to be okay Gaara, we will get her back no matter what," she said. I turned and saw her smiling face but she couldn't fool me. I could sense the worry and uneasiness behind it. I nodded, deciding to play along but my mind never stopped thinking about what could happen to her. The more bad things i thought about, the more I wanted to leave and search on my own. She was so important to me. I don't know why it was that girl but it was. I unintentionally fell in love with that girl, such a fragile woman, who believes she is just as strong as a man, a woman who doesn't realize just how hopeless she is, how feminine she truely is. She can sometimes make me mad at how she believes she can do anything, with such a fragile body, she can be so careless at times. I want her to see herself as a strong, fragile, beautiful, caring, and loving woman. I must open her eyes to how vaulnurable she really is. Without her kekkei genkei, she would be as useless as that Sakura woman from the leaf. Kana, find the will to get stronger, become a beautiful and powerful woman, someone who won't need help in battle, someone who i won't have to worry about, someone who can prove to any man that she is just as good, or even better. Do something for yourself, make yourself proud!

I clenched my fists and sent her silent messages that i already knew would never reach her. I ground my teeth together as another 10 minutes slipped by.

"How long will this take? I'm about to go off and search on my own," I yelled turning on the men, making them flinch and shrink back at the power in my voice. I ground my teeth together. The guy with the silver hair spoke in a nonchalant voice.

"We are nearly done with a good enough method to guarantee our entry into the akatsuki hideout. Be a little patient, we are almost finished," he said turning his back to me and began speaking in a low voice. I growled and turned around. That bastard really pissed me off. Just then, a boy about my age with a bob cut, a green jumpsuit and really bushy eyebrows walked up and smiled; putting his thumb up he said "Don't worry, we will deffinately get her back for you," i blinked in surprise and the slightest smile appeared on my face. I looked away from his smiling face and up at the clouds.

"Yeah...," I said, closing my eyes and picturing Kana's beautiful smiling face. I smiled and opened my eyes. I'll save you whether it kills me or not, believe it Kana!

"Gather 'round everyone!" the silver haired guy said. When everyone could hear and or see him, he began to explain the plan. I only heard him and from what i heard it was a pretty decent plan. I smiled devilishly, ready to put this plan in motion. Hold on Kana, I'm coming to get you!

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews and hits! I hope you all enjoy it! I'm sorry the updates have been a little slow, I've been trying to focus on school and it's beginning to get overwhelming when you near the end of the school year. I promise that when summer hits, after my exams, the updates will be every weekend hopefully. ^_^ Again thank you for all your support and i will accept fan art if anyone wants to do that. THANKS LOVES! 3333 **


	17. Heart Break

**Gaara's POV**

I saw her there, chained to the wall, pale as could be. Her hair was knotted and she looked so weak. My heart skipped a beat at the look on her face when she saw me. Anger filled me and I wanted to kill, I wanted to kill so badly; wanted to feel the blood of the bastards who did this to her spill from their bodies. My eyes were on her, only her. I began running towards her but before I could get to her, a flash of red and black was standing behind her, holding a knife to her throat. She was too weak to struggle. Her sad eyes never left me. Her mouth moved but no sound came out. My temper flared. How could they do this to her?

"Welcome, Gaara of the desert," laughed the man holding Kana. I didn't look at him, my eyes never left her. But I was curious as to why he called only me out. This time, I looked up at the masked bastard but not for long. My eyes kept darting back to Kana.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked, my fists clenching. His laugh rang throughout the cave and suddenly, there were more with the black and red cloaks. I ground my teeth.

"You," was all he said. I didn't say anything I stared at him slightly confused. That was never going to happen.

"We want you," he said again as if he thought I didn't hear him the first time.

"Never," I said almost instantaneously. The one in the mask laughed and I growled.

"What the hell is so funny?" I asked through locked teeth. He lifted Kana off the ground and held her, still holding the knife to her throat though.

"If you refuse, we'll do things to her you wouldn't be able to watch then…we'll kill her," he said simply and lightly, running his hand down her body. I growled and lost my temper at the thought. I charged; my sand coming to my command. I heard someone yell from behind me but I didn't listen. I was focused on killing the bastard that dared to touch Kana. A sand tendril lashed out to kill him but stopped dead when I realized he planned to use Kana as a shield. The voice in my head roared at me.

"Shut up!" I yelled back at it. I wasn't going to harm Kana just for the pleasure of this annoying beast.

"We are about to offer you a deal you simply cannot refuse. Join us, and in return, we will not harm your Kana in any way, shape or form. She will live peacefully and safely in Konoha and we will see to it that she is safe when she travels from Konoha to Suna. We will, as you would, "protect" her from any harm during her travels. Now, Gaara, will you not join us?" Even though I could not see his face behind the mask, I knew he was grinning. He knew he had trapped me. I could not refuse this offer. For the sake of Kana's safety, I would give up my life and soul. I bowed my head in shame at the next words I was going to say. I took a deep breath before letting my eyes meet that lone red eye showing through that mask.

"I will join you but only if you follow through with your offer," I said making sure this wasn't some trick. A man with black hair appeared next to Kana. His face resembled that of Sasuke; taking her up into his arms his walked my way and gently lay her into my arms.

"You have our word, Gaara…and don't try anything funny because we will be watching and we could easily kill her if you try to escape with her," he said before disappearing. I ground my teeth but turned my back on them and walked to where the others were standing. I hadn't heard the rest come in. I try to hand her over to Kakashi but she held my tightly.

"Gaara…," she said her voice hoarse. I closed my eyes and held her close. My lips found her ears.

"I…l-love you Kana," I fought to get the words out of my mouth. When I pulled away her eyes were wide. I felt my own shock at what I had said. I wasn't use to these feelings and it felt odd to say something like that but I knew it was true. I saw a smile appear on her face. She grabbed a fistful of my shirt.

"I love you too Gaara," she whispered and pulled me so that her lips met mine. A shock seemed to run through my body. I wasn't use to this either. The feelings and actions she could make me feel and do were incredible.

"Good bye Kana," I said, but my voice sounded a little choked. I hated the sound of those words, especially if they were said to her. It took just about all I had to hand her over to Kakashi and pry her from my shirt. I turned my back on them and started walking away.

"Gaara you don't have to do this!" I heard Temari's broken voice scream. I could hear she was trying to hold back tears.

"Yeah Gaara, we can protect her by joining forces with Konoha," Kankuro spoke this time. I squeezed my eyes shut and shook my head. I turned back around and my eyes met Kana's.

"There is no escaping it guys, I'm sorry. This is what I must do," I said turning back around and walking away from everything I ever loved.

"Please Gaara, don't do this!" I wasn't going to stop, even for this voice since everything I'm doing is to protect that voice. I won't turn back around. I'll just keep on going.

"Gaara, please!" There was that voice again but I wasn't going to turn around.

"GAARA!" She shouted but I wasn't going to turn around. Why couldn't she understand that what I'm doing now is all for her; for her safety? It's the most important thing to me and I will protect it at all costs.

I reached where the Akatsuki were waiting for me. Some had smiles on their faces, welcoming me; others bowed as a welcome. I didn't bow or smile back. I made no gesture to them whatsoever.

"You made a wise decision Gaara," said the masked man. I looked at him with a not so nice expression.

"We will save introductions for later but for now, my name is Tobi, this is Itachi and Pain," he said pointing to the black haired guy who looked like Sasuke and the orange haired man with too many piercings. They stood on either side of me.

"These two will be your escorts from now on," he said. I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Don't you mean guards?" I asked with venom in my voice. I heard him chuckle.

"Non-sense! You are no prisoner, you are a valued guest. I wouldn't make a guest have guards. Toby's a good boy!" What is wrong with these people?

* * *

**Kana's POV**

I watched his retreating back. Every step he took broke my heart more. His figure was getting smaller as he drew farther and farther from me. I tried to call out to him but he would not turn. I tried again but it was no use. Could he hear me? Yes, he could but he was ignoring me. Why? He is leaving me once again and this time, I may never see him again! No! I was not going to let that happen. I screamed once more but he did not turn. I felt hot tears slip down my face. My body was weak but for Gaara, I was going to keep fighting. I turned my head and sobbed into Kakashi's chest. He tried to comfort me but it was no use.

Kakashi sensei…why?" I asked without thinking. He patted my head and whispered.

"I don't know Kana, but you know Gaara more than anyone, he would not commit treason willingly. He has to have a very good reason. He's protecting you and Suna," he said, even though it didn't make me feel better, I kind of understood his reasoning. If I were in his shoes, I probably would have done the same thing. I looked back just in time to see them disappear with Gaara. My eyes widened and I pushed Kakashi, freeing myself.

"NO!" I screamed and tried to run after them but Kakashi sensei made it to me first.

"Kana please stop. We need to be rational about this. In order for us to retrieve Gaara, we need a carefully executed plan that gives us a high chance of success. We will get him back," he said.

"Yeah, I promise to retrieve Gaara for you Kana," I turned and saw Naruto, holding a thumb up at me and smiling real big. The tears welled up in my eyes and I ran to hug him.

"Thank you so much Naruto, thank you! And thank you everyone else too," I said still hugging Naruto. I felt him squirm in my arms which made me laugh. I pulled away and his face was bright red. I smiled at him, but inside I was far from smiling.

Gaara, I vow to get to back no matter what. I don't care who helps me and I don't care what circumstances are required. I won't let them take you from me!

* * *

**_Sorry about the wait everyone. I was suppose to write as much as possible over the summer but I got caught up in work and getting a letter stating I'm going to Costa Rica and a bunch of other stuff so I'm going to try to fit in as much as possible overthe next few weeks before school starts. Again i'm soo sorry for the wait. THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT YOU GUYS ARE GIVING ME!_**


	18. The Beauty that controls dragon's Fire

**Kana's POV**

The warm sun beams shone down on my face and the sounds of birds chirping were music to my ears. I opened my eyes and quickly squeezed them shut once again. The sun was bright and hurt my eyes. Today was a beautiful day in Konoha and it soothed me after the dream I had last night. It was awful. Gaara was taken away from me by those damn Akatsuki.

I stretched and yawned. I got up to go get some breakfast and when I got down stairs, Temari and Kankuro were taking amongst themselves quietly. They fell silent when I entered the room.

"Hey Kana, how are you feeling?" Temari asked sounding very concerned. She even walked over and gave me a big hug.

"Don't worry, we'll get him back…I promise," she said making my blood freeze.

"What are you talking about?" I asked getting scared and slowly backing away from them. She gave me a confused look and then it softened.

"Gaara, we'll get him back from those blasted Akatsuki," she said and I felt my knees hit the ground. Temari and Kankuro were at my side at once.

"Kana, what's wrong?" Temari asked frantically.

"I thought it was all just a bad dream," I whispered and they understood. They patted me on the back and told me everything was going to be ok while I just cried. When my tears stopped, I stood up and went to take a shower, saying thank you to my two best friends.

I turned the water to hot and I stepped in, not even caring that the water felt like thousands of bee stings. It felt good on my tense muscles. I tilted my head back and let the water wash away the left over tears. It all seems like a really long bad dream. Gaara was really gone, taken away from me by the Akatsuki. My fists clenched. I vowed to get him back no matter the cost and I meant it. I need more power.

All of a sudden my chest began to burn, making me jump and say ouch really loudly. I looked down and saw the mark glowing a pretty orange red. It reminded me of molted lava. It no longer burned but it felt warmer. I examined it for a moment and the burning coal color changed to a bright orange color. It reminded me of hells fire. I shrugged and I suddenly was reminded of Hades.

After my shower I got dressed and went to get something to eat. I made myself a bowl of cereal and went to watch some TV. I got to the living room when I got this incredible urge to do some fire jutsu. So, I went to a secret training ground. First I did the fireball jutsu. I quickly made the hand signs and on the last one I shouted.

"Fire ball jutsu!" and once I blew out, a fireball the size of a house exploded from me. I had perfect control over it too. Once the fire dissipated, I stood there frozen, unable to process the power behind that jutsu. My ears began to ring and it actually hurt.

**Fire jutsu are your strongest. Use them wisely and get stronger to protect what needs to be protected.**

A man's voice rang through my ears and I recognized it immediately. It was Hades but he sounded different somehow. I couldn't quite put my finger on it. But, I've decided that I'm going to train and become an expert in fire jutsu.

I lost track of time as I was practicing fire jutsu, so when my uncle came up behind me, it scared the crap out of me. I felt a tap on my shoulder just as I was about to perform a jutsu that popped up into my head; one I have never heard of before. I jumped and screamed, making him jump as well.

"Oh, you scared me," I said catching my breath and holding my hand to my heart. It was pounding hard.

"Well you scared _me_. I called your name 3 times," he said, smiling slightly. I looked at him dumbfounded.

"Ohh…I didn't hear you, sorry…what did you want to tell me?" I asked knowing he wouldn't come in search of me unless it was something important.

"Oh yes, we will be heading back to Suna tomorrow," he said. I felt tears prickle in my eyes. I had mixed feelings of happiness and sadness. I was glad to be going back home but that was where the memories of Gaara were. I don't know if I could handle being reminded of him over and over again; but I missed Suna so I was going.

"Great!" I said trying to sound excited but my voice sounded a little flat. I saw his smile falter but he said nothing. My uncle has never been the kind to try to comfort someone. I don't believe he even knows how.

"But…if we go back, how are we going to figure out a way to retrieve Gaara?" I asked trying to keep my voice steady and not choked. I don't think I achieved that.

"We're going back to Suna to finish your training and once Konoha has assembled a plan and has acquired enough skilled ninja for the job, we'll be off in search of him," he said, slowing turning and walking away; which means he doesn't want to talk anymore. So I just nod.

"Ok,"

I was actually happier than I thought I would be to be going back home. We have been walking for about 2 days and we are almost home! The smell of the desert brings back some memories but it was also soothing. The dry air, the heat, it was all comforting to me. I couldn't wait to get home and take a nice hot bath, 'cause I needed one.

About fifteen minutes later, I saw the massive gates of Sunagakure. My heart skipped a beat because for an instant, the sand by the gate took on the form of a transparent Gaara.

* * *

"Lord Orochimaru, I have the latest news on Kana," said the silver haired boy who was a butt kiss.

"Good job Kabuto, keep an eye on her. Now that her lover has been taken by the Akatsuki, she will seek more power…that's where I come in," hissed the pale snake-like man and Kabuto disappeared to find Kana.

* * *

I was sitting by the gates of Sunagakure. Tears rolled down my face. Why did the sand manifest into him, of all people, _him!_ I'm not strong enough to retrieve him back. I want to be stronger so I can protect him this time.

I looked down at my hands and watched as the sand slide between my fingers. I thought of the enhanced sand Gaara carries. The sand that's mixed with his chakra and my heart began to ache. The feeling of this sand between my fingers and _his_ sand were two completely different feelings.

"Hey there little one," whispered a deep from that came from behind me. I spun around but no one was there.

"Kana," it said again, this time when I turned, a silver haired boy stood in front of me, smiling. I stood up and got ready to attack.

"Easy," he said holding his hands up in defeat.

"I'm not here to fight you."

"Then why are you here?" I asked, not relaxing from my stance. I didn't trust him. Under the moonlight, he looked far from safe.

"I have a proposition for you," he said smiling when my stance eased up a bit.

"What kind of proposition?" I asked cautiously. I still didn't trust him and I wasn't going to. There was something off about him.

"I know you want to become more powerful so you can save your precious lover," he said, grinning when I jerked.

"Yes, you know what I mean don't you?" he asked but I couldn't respond. My mind was becoming a jumbled mess. He could give me power so I can save Gaara? How? Is this even real?

"I know someone who could give you all the power in the world…all you have to do is come with me…join Lord Orochimaru," he said holding out his hand. My hand began to reach for his but just before I laid my hand in his, my hand jerked away and I shook my head furiously.

"No! I-I can't. It's not right. You guys are bad and I want nothing to do with you guys! I can find power on my own and get stronger on my own; I don't need your help!" I shout. His hand came down hard on my mouth.

"You must be quiet, wouldn't want anyone to know I'm here," he said grinning evilly

"I will give to some time to make your decision but I can guarantee that you won't be able to stop thinking about my proposition and you will come and find me. I know you will seek Lord Orochimaru's power and when that day comes, he'll willingly take you under his wing…Until next time my beauty," he said as he slowly disappeared into the night. I sat there thinking he was a creep for calling my beauty but he was right about one thing, I won't be able to stop thinking about his offer. I slapped my face a few times and told myself to get it together. There is no way I'm going to become a traitor to my villages.

I made it back home safe and sound but what that boy said was still ringing in my head. Ever since then, my mark has been just a little warmer than the rest of my body. I needed to get some sleep because I think I'm going a little crazy. I hopped into my pajamas and got comfortable in my bed and fell right to sleep.

* * *

**_Sorry if this isn't a good chapter. I'm trying to make up for the lost time of not updating. I'm trying hard to finish this story even though it's probably going to be quite awhile before it's complete but hey, it's okay :D Thanks for all of your support and encouragement for me to write new chapters. The next chapter should be out soon. THANKS AGAIN!_**


	19. Conflicting Thoughts

**Kana's POV**

"Fireball jutsu!" I yelled and blew through my fingers. I had this one down completely. I've been practicing this specific one for the past two days and I feel like I've already mastered it. It's amazing! From the back of my mind I thought I heard deep laughter but I paid no attention to it.

"Now, I think it's time I try another fire jutsu," I said aloud for no one in particular. I took three deep breaths to center myself. I made hands signed and shouted.

"Dragon's Fire jutsu!" I blew and the fire burst from me, creating a massive fire dragon. I stood there shocked of it began to disappear. I've never felt so much power from a fire jutsu like that in my entire life. I looked down at my hands. They were burned slightly but it was nothing serious. That was a powerful jutsu. Now I never have to use my Kekkei Genkei if my fire jutsu are this powerful.

"Hmm, that was quite impressive. You wield such power over fire jutsu…it's incredible," said a voice that I recognized all too well. His voice has been ringing in my head for weeks. He keeps coming back and won't leave me alone. I don't turn to look at him.

"Go away, I'm never going to accept your offer," I said getting ready to perform yet another fire jutsu. You may be wondering why I don't just attack him. Well, I have already tried that and it doesn't work. He's too fast and I hate to admit it but much more powerful than me.

"Oh but you will accept it someday soon," he said laughing. I turned on him and glared. He was so annoying.

"No, I won't and that's final," I said turning away again. I really hated this person. Why can't he just leave me alone or at the very least, find someone else?

"You will seek Lord Orochimaru's power whether you like it or not…that I can guarantee…he has been waiting patiently for you. He will give you all the power you want and yet you say you refuse. He is being too kind if you ask me," he said. He kept on going about how great this Orochimaru guy was and I was getting tired of it.

"Shut up!" I shout making him stop in his tracks. I turn and glare at him with such fury; even he took a step back.

"You are always going on about how great this Orochimaru is. Well I hate to burst your bubble but I've heard some things about him too and they were NOT nice. He's evil and the bad guy. I. Will. Never. Join. You. Guys. For. As. Long. As. I. Live," I said spacing out the words as if he were a little slow in the brain.

"Now, please leave so I can get back to training," I said. A grin broke out on his face and he started laughing, pissing me off even more.

"What the hell is so funny?" I asked getting angrier.

"You have a lot of fire in you, no pun intended," he said laughing harder. I gave him a WTF stare 'because he made no sense.

"Lord Orochimaru will be very pleased when you decide to join us, he is very fond of you," he said. I opened my mouth to yell and say I'll never join them but he was gone before I got even a word out. I sighed and shook my head. That guy is deranged and needs help. He just doesn't listen does he?

Just then a very large man came out of nowhere and started attacking me. He was doing all sorts of weird things but what struck me the most about him was he had an intricate tattoo that covered half his face and neck. He kept swinging a fairly large sword at me. Who was this guy?

Just then, he disappeared and reappeared behind me, slashing my back with the giant blade. I screamed and fell to the ground. He seemed to be getting stronger with every minute that went by. This was not happening! I tried my hardest to fight him off or at the very least defend myself from further injury but he would always find a way through my defenses.

I didn't know how bad the injury on my back was but by how dizzy I was feeling, I guessed it was probably bad. I was losing a lot of blood.

Just then, I could have sworn I heard voices in the distance. I wished I could have screamed for them to run away but my voice wouldn't come. As the voice drew nearer, I just lay there in a crumpled heap awaiting death; which was taking it's time.

"Kana!" I heard a familiar voice yell. My body reacted to the sound. It was Kaito and I know Daichi wasn't far behind.

"You bastard, what have you done to Kana!" Yep, that was Daichi. My vision was fading from black to color. I was about to lose consciousness when I heard them shout.

"Where the hell are you going?...Who the hell are you?" But I didn't have time to see what was going on because my vision blurred and I blacked out.

* * *

I woke up and I was in the hospital. My vision was hazy at first and I felt really tired. My eyes scanned the room around me and they found the cut and bruised body of Kaito. I gasped and hurried to get out of my bed and over to his. I took his hand in mine the moment I was at his side.

"Kaito….Kaito!" I said but he didn't respond. He didn't even twitch. What happened when I blacked out?

"Ah Kana, you're awake," I turned and saw my uncle enter the room with Daichi and a medical nin trailing behind him.

W-what happened to him?" I asked turning back to the battered Kaito. I have never seen him in this condition before, ever.

"He fought with that silver haired freak who tried to take you when you were unconscious. Even though he got beat up pretty badly, he managed to land some good blows on that ninja too," he said smiling a proud smile at Kaito. I couldn't believe it. That Kabuto bastard really tried to take me by force, during my weakest point. He even had the nerve to injure one of my team mates. I won't forgive him!

"Kana, we have to leave and let him rest a bit, okay?" Daichi said, coming over and prying my hand from Kaito's. I didn't want to leave his side though. He needs his team right now and I wanted to be right there when he woke up.

Just then, I saw his eyes open slightly and look in my direction. He saw me struggling to get to him. A small reassuring smile broke out on his face. A tear slid down mine and I was pulled from the room my Daichi and my uncle. I was escorted by the annoying Daichi all the way home and I was so glad when we finally arrived.

"Bye," I said leaving him in the middle of his sentence and hurrying inside to take a nice warm bath and then take a nap or something. After my bath, I put my hair into a braid so it wouldn't get messy. I made my bed all comfy and was just about to get in it when I heard a soft _thud_. I looked around the room and then outside but I couldn't see anything or anyone that would make that noise. But just when I was about to close the window, something flew past me. I turned knowing exactly who it was.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked. My voice was sharp and very dangerous sounding; just the way I wanted it to sound.

"You know all too well what I want," he said smiling. Completely ignoring the tone of my voice. I growled.

"I can't believe you actually had the nerve to try and take me when I was unconscious!" I yell furious but he just laughed. This made my blood boil.

"I felt that it would have been better to take you when you least expect it because you wouldn't be able to refuse me if you were with Lord Orochimaru," he said laughing as my expression drew darker and more dangerous.

"And besides, if you had Lord Orochimaru's power, you wouldn't have lost that battle with the swordsmen," he added. This caught my attention and my temper flared.

"You send that bastard to attack me?" I asked through locked teeth. His smile widened.

"That is correct," he said sitting on the edge of my bed. This bastard was only pissing me off even more.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" I scream.

"Get it through your head, I'll never betray my village and leave, becoming a rogue ninja, all because I want to gain more power…to save…Gaara," I said trailing off at the end. But, that's exactly what I want to do. I don't wish to betray my village but, I want more power so I can retrieve my precious treasure. I squeezed my eyes shut because I was beginning to get a headache.

"I'll leave you to decide what you want to do, Kana," he said laughing and vanishing from my sight.

I crawled into bed, still confused by my mixed feeling. I shouldn't be thinking about this. My answer should automatically be no every time but, since it involves Gaara…I'd do anything for Gaara…anything, so I guess it makes sense. But even so…I-I don't know what I should do. I can't consult anyone. Oh well, I'll just keep saying no, no matter how much I wanna say yes. I'll come up with a solid answer in the morning.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep easily.

* * *

"Good job Kabuto, I can tell she is beginning to question it. But, what she doesn't know is that I can already see her answer, it won't be long now," hissed a snake-like voice. Kabuto's hair bounced with his nod.

"She's a strong and interesting person. She will make a nice addition to our collection," Kabuto said laughing evilly.

"Non-sense, she is too special to be grouped with those kind of low-lives…she will look great by my side, she will be the same as you," hissed the dark figure as they watched her sleep. Kabuto jerked, he was a little pissed that he was compared to her but he took it as a compliment that he was special.

"Of course, Lord Orochimaru."

* * *

**_Here is yet another chapter my peeps! Again, I'm sorry if it's not that great of a chapter but as I said before I'm trying to make up for the lost time. I'm going to be starting the sequal to Adventure time in the Narutoverse with my best friend and we have to brainstorm about it and I'm going to need free space in my brain ^_^ haha JK but we are going to be starting the sequal. Check it out if you want! But thanksfor everyone who has been supporting me through this story and that story! PLEASE REVIEW! I want to know how I'm doing and if you all like this story! THANKS AND PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Tell me what you think! Also, the more reviews I get, the more inspiration I'll get. THANKS EVERYONE! YOU'RE THE BEST! _**


End file.
